Les liens du sang
by new teen'probie
Summary: Une journée somme toute banale, un meurtre parmi tant d'autres, une enquête qui n'a à priori rien d'exceptionnel... Vraiment ? Fic' achevée. Rappel : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur...
1. MEURTRES A WASHINGTON

_L'histoire se déroule dans la ville de Washington, où la famille Golvin a élu domicile depuis maintenant cinq ans, à la naissance de leur premier enfant Andrew (que ses parents appellent Andy). Sa sœur Emily (généralement appelée Emy,), quant à elle, n'a que six mois au moment des faits. _

_La famille habite au 2258, California bvd, dans la banlieue nord, à savoir la banlieue la plus aisée de la ville. La mère, Liliane (Lily), jeune femme de 35 ans actuellement en congé maternité, vit en compagnie de son époux, Jonathan Golvin._

CHAPITRE I - MEURTRE A WASHINGTON :

_Le mari rentrait du travail. Il ouvrit la porte lorsque son fils se jeta à son cou en criant "papa". Cependant, il sembla plus préoccupé qu'à l'ordinaire._

" Bonsoir mon chéri. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

_Jonathan, marmonnant _"Hum ... bien et toi ?

- Oh, comme d'habitude ... Andy a hâte d'être à ce week-end, il réclame déjà "tonton". Il a également encore réclamé sa sœur aujourd'hui et ... Oh, écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas aborder le sujet, mais ..."

_Malheureusement, on ne su jamais ce que Liliane voulait dire. A ce moment là, trois énormes pick-up noirs se garèrent dans la cour de la maison. Les grilles étaient habituellement fermées par un gardien et un système de sécurité. Max Lamberg, le chargé de sécurité, les avait pourtant ouvertes. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de prendre ses enfants au cou, et de leur dire d'aller se cacher "où ils savaient". Une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de noir et cagoulés pénétrèrent dans la maison au moment même où les enfants furent en sécurité. Puis, le silence. Plusieurs heures plus tard ... Pan ! Pan ! Pan !_

_Tilt ! On voit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. En sort un DiNozzo tout guilleret, chantant et dansant "Goodnight Moon"._

"Salut Tony !" _Plus fort_ : "Salut Tony ! McGee, qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? _demanda Ziva._

- Oh, je connais cet air là. Généralement, il a vu ...

- Kill Bill ! _s'exclama alors l'intéressé._

- Kill qui ?

- Kill Bill, Ziva ! Kill Bill ! LE chef d'œuvre de Quentin Tarantino !

- Tarantiqui ?

- Tarantino ! Kill Bill, Reservoir Dogs, Jackie Brown, Pulp Fiction ! TA-RAN-TI-NO, Ziva !

- Non, je ne connais pas ... ni Tarantino, ni Kill Bill.

- Ah, Kill Bill ... un chef d'œuvre. Beatrix Kiddo, la mariée, jouée par Uma Thurman - splendide femme, Uma Thurman. Excellente actrice, d'ailleurs- est surnommée Black Mamba.

- Pourquoi Black Mamba ?

- On s'en fiche, Ziva, c'est juste son surnom, comme on appelle McGee le Bleu !

- Mais...

- Bref, Black Mamba, la mariée, se fait assassiner le jour de son mariage, ainsi que toute la famille. Tout le monde la croit morte, mais elle a en réalité survécu, et lorsqu'elle se réveille quatre ans plus tard, elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, ...

- Laquelle, DiNozzo ? "

_Cette question, ce fut Gibbs qui la posa. Il était, comme à son habitude, arrivé discrètement, par surprise, afin de savoir ce que trafiquaient ses agents. La réponse de Tony fut sans appel :_

" Celle de se remettre au travail, Gibbs !

- Salut patron ! _fit McGee._

- Bonjour, Gibbs ! _Lança Ziva._

- On a deux cadavres. Une femme et son époux. Leurs enfants ont disparus. Ce ne sont pas des marines.

- Gibbs, si aucun d'eux n'appartient à la Navy, pourquoi est-ce au NCIS de se charger de l'enquête ? _demanda Ziva, incrédule._

- McGee ?

- Eh bien... sans doute parce que l'un d'eux était rattaché à un département de la Marine.

- Bien, McGee. Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour !

- Merci patron !

- Lèche-botte ! _Marmonna Tony. " __Puis il fit plus fort : _" Où est-ce qu'on va, Gibbs ?

- À Washington, au 2258 California bvd. Le mari était consultant pour un programme électronique de la Navy ; classé secret défense, bien entendu ! On aura donc besoin de votre aide, McGee.

_Pendant que les équipiers rassemblèrent leurs affaires, Ziva questionna McGee :_

" McGee, qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin du film ?

- La femme obtient vengeance en tuant Bill et en récupérant par la même occasion sa fille, qu'elle croyait morte."

_Lorsque Gibbs avait prononcé l'adresse du meurtre, le visage réjoui de DiNozzo était soudain devenu blême, très blanc. Son petit sourire avait disparu et, une fraction de seconde durant, on eût pu voir l'angoisse envahir son visage, un immense stress comme on en a que très rarement dans sa vie. Pourquoi, soudainement, Tony avait-il pris peur, nul ne le savait à ce moment là. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre : Ziva n'avait pas été indifférente à la légère saute d'humeur de son coéquipier, et s'empressa de lui demander :_

" Ça ne va pas, Tony ?

- Si, c'est juste que c'est la routine. Tous ces corps, tout le temps...

- Ne me ment pas, je sais que tu as eu peur quand Gibbs a donné l'adresse. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Tony ? "

_L'impensable se produisit alors. Entraînant Ziva à l'écart, et lançant un bref "On arrive, patron !" à l'adresse de Gibbs, il déclara :_

" Écoute, Ziva, ma vie privée est, par définition, privée. Si ça ne va pas, c'est moi que ça concerne, alors ne te mêle plus de ce que je peux ressentir, compris ?

- Tu as replongé, c'est ça ? Tu voulais que cette personne, là, qui est morte, t'aide à t'en sortir, ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle est morte, Tony, et c'est à tes amis que tu devrais demander de l'aide.

- Primo, je n'ai pas replongé, ni dans l'alcool, ni dans quoi que ce soit de substances malsaines. Deusio, ..."

- TONY ! ZIVA !

- Désolé, patron, on arrive.

- Oui, une simple formalité, _déclara alors DiNozzo"_

_Arrivés tout secoués sur les lieux du crime (c'était Ziva qui avait conduit), les agents furent immédiatement interpellés par un policier :_

" Oh, attendez, ceci est une scène de crime, vous ne pouvez pas...

- NCIS, agent spécial Gibbs.

- Oh, pardon, agent Gibbs. Agent Finnegan, de la police de Washington. On m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée ainsi que de celle de votre équipe, même si, entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'un simple informaticien a à voir avec le NCIS. D'accord, la femme a été dans la Navy, mais c'était il y a très longtemps, et... Oh mon dieu, Lily Golvin a eu un problème avec un de ses anciens collègues et il l'a tué, c'est ça ?

- Lily Golvin ? Vous parlez de la célèbre archéologue ? _demanda alors Tony._

- Oui, pourquoi, vous..."

_Tony se rendit plus vite que d'ordinaire sur la scène de crime. Lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de Lily Golvin et de son époux, ligotés, ensanglantés et mutilés, on eut pu voir, en faisant très attention, une petite larme couler sur sa joue. Il resta planté là, sans réagir ni à Ziva qui le bouscula pour installer les plots et délimiter la scène exacte du meurtre, ni à McGee qui prit des photos, ni à Gibbs qui l'appela afin qu'il interroge un possible témoin, le chef de la sécurité. Bien sûr, Ziva le pris de nouveau a parti :_

" Bon, là tu ne peux plus mentir, Tony : il se passe quelque chose de grave, je le sais. J'ignore encore ce que c'est, mais, crois moi, je le devinerai. Je suis peut-être plus têtue qu'une bulle...

- Une mule, Ziva, "plus têtue qu'une MULE", pas qu'une bulle !

- Peu importe ! Je devinerai ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment. Je t'ai vu pleurer, tout à l'heure, et la dernière fois que tu as pleuré, c'était à cause de Jeanne. Vous vous connaissiez, la victime et toi, je me trompe ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, je connaissais la victime. On était très amis lorsque j'étais plus jeune. On est même sortis ensemble à une époque, mais ça fait un peu plus de 16 ans, depuis qu'on s'est séparés et que ses parents l'ont envoyée étudier en France que je ne l'avais pas revue. On devait se revoir...

- Excuse moi, je ne savais pas, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Règle n°1 Ziva, règle n°1 !

- Ne t'excuse jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Je sais, mais je trouve ça si... je suis vraiment navrée pour toi.

- DiNozzo, elle vient cette déposition ?

- J'arrive, patron !

- C'est pas fini Tony, on va en reparler. Tu devrais le dire à Gibbs.

- Pour qu'il me mette sur la paille ? Hors de question ! Question de principe, de loyauté ! Un seul mot à qui que ce soir de cette discussion et...

- Quelle discussion ?"

_Même si elle souhaitait aider son ami, Ziva avait compris que parler des relations de Tony avec la victime serait non seulement néfaste pour lui, puisqu'il serait mis à l'écart de l'enquête, mais aussi pour elle, car quoi que pouvaient imposer les règles, son amitié pour lui était plus forte que tout, et elle ne souhaitait pas casser le lien si étroit qui l'unissait avec son coéquipier. Quant à Ducky et , qui s'étaient perdus en chemin, comme à leur habitude, ils venaient à peine d'arriver que Gibbs les harcela déjà. Après les brèves salutations d'usage, ce dernier entra sans plus tarder dans le vif du sujet :_

" Heure de la mort, Ducky ?

- Vois-tu Jethro, à vrai dire, je n'en ai encore aucune idée. Merci, M. Palmer, _fit-il à son assistant, qui venait de lui passer le thermomètre._

- Une estimation ?

- Eh bien, en observant les tâches de sang sur les vêtements, je dirais qu'ils sont morts il y a environ huit heures. Chacun des deux corps a été perforé de trois balles, mais elles n'ont pas été tirées sur les mêmes parties du corps.

- Une explication ?

- Pas encore, mais cela me rappelle une histoire tout à fait intéressante. Il y a longtemps de cela, en Caroline du Nord..."

_Gibbs se retourna et sorti de la pièce avant que le pauvre Ducky n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Jimmy Palmer ainsi que les corps sans vie qui recueillirent la fin de ses confidences._


	2. LE MAJOR SPECTROMETRE DE MASSE

Voici (enfin) la suite de ma fic'... Et toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication, mais j'attendait les dernières corrections de ma bêta. Have fun !

CHAPITRE II - LE MAJOR SPECTROMETRE DE MASSE

_Retour au bureau du NCIS pour nos agents spéciaux. Tandis que McGee tentait d'obtenir les accréditations nécessaires pour savoir sur quel projet travaillait Jonathan Golvin, que Gibbs discutait avec le directeur pour obtenir un coup de pouce de la part des patrons du défunt, que Ducky effectuait son autopsie et que Ziva, sur laquelle Tony avait délégué son travail, cherchait la famille des cadavres afin de les prévenir, ce dernier venait de trouver, en la personne d'Abby, le meilleur moyen d'éviter toute nouvelle confrontation avec la jeune israélienne. Il se rendit donc dans le laboratoire de la scientifique gothique._

" Salut Tony !

- Salut Abby. Est-ce que tu as les résultats des tests ?

- Non, pas encore, mais regarde ça !

- C'est une tache de sang, et alors ?

- Oui, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette tache de sang. Tu ne vois rien ?

- Non.

- Regarde, là !

- Une tache qui n'est pas de la même couleur ?

- Exactement !

- Tu sais déjà à quoi elle correspond ?

- Non, pas encore. Cette substance est vraiment bizarre, mais pourtant, elle n'est pas sans me rappeler quelque chose. J'ai demandé au Major spectromètre de masse de m'aider à en faire une analyse détaillée, de m'en donner tous les composants, mais ça va être long... (_C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Gibbs)._

- Combien de temps, Abby ?

- Gibbs ! Toujours aussi discret.

- Combien de temps, Abby ? _Fit-il sur un ton plus insistant._

- J'en sais rien, Gibbs ! Ça va dépendre du Major, et en ce moment, il est très capricieux. Je dirais environ six heures.

- Tu as deux heures !

- Mais Gibbs, je ne vais jamais pouvoir...

- Deux heures !

- Hé, ne pars pas si vite, je n'ai pas fini ! _A ce moment là Gibbs, qui était sur le point de quitter le laboratoire, se retourne et reviens auprès de la jeune scientifique. _J'ai fait des tests balistiques. Par chance, les balles étaient en excellent état, presque neuves. On aurait dit que ...

- Abby !

- Oui, j'y viens ! Je n'ai pas trouvé d'où elles venaient ...

-Et tu nous as appelés juste pour nous dire ça ? _Gibbs était arrivé en compagnie de l'agent McGee._

- Laisse-moi au moins finir une seule de mes phrases.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je n'ai donc pas trouvé la provenance des balles, MAIS - et là, ouvre grand tes oreilles- j'ai remarqué qu'elles avaient été très peu abîmées.

- Le tueur a donc tiré a bout portant, _conclut McGee._

- McGee ! _s'exclama Abby, avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

- Aïe, t'es folle ça fait mal !

- C'est bien fait pour toi ! "

_À ce moment là, le portable de Gibbs sonna. C'était Ziva qui l'informait qu'elle avait trouvé un suspect possible. McGee, Tony et Gibbs remontèrent alors voir la jeune femme, afin de connaître l'identité du possible meurtrier._

" Qui ? _demanda Gibbs._

- Max Lamberg, Gibbs. Il a pris son service bien après que le drame ait eu lieu, mais son témoignage n'est pas concordant. Il affirme avoir été absent ces deux derniers jours. Il reste très évasif, et selon ses dires, il serait parti voir de la famille. J'ai fait des recherches, ça ne colle pas. La seule famille de Lamberg habite en Australie, il n'aurait pas pu faire l'aller-retour en 48 heures. Je l'ai convoqué, il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2.

- Bon travail, Ziva.

- Euh, patron ?

- McGee ?

- La carte bancaire de Lily Golvin vient d'être utilisée sur le campus de Gallaudet University, ainsi que son téléphone portable.

- Vous pouvez le tracer, McGee ?

- Oui patron.

- Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Montrez-nous ça, McGee.

- Le plasma, le bleu. Il faut que tu affiches tes résultats sur le plasma,_ lui murmura Tony._

- Voilà, patron.

- La carte bancaire d'une archéologue sur un campus ? _S'interrogea Ziva._

- La victime donnait peut-être un colloque, _suggéra McGee._

- Non, impossible, _affirma alors Tony, songeur_. Elle ne donnait pas de conférence ce mois-ci. Et puis, sa carte a forcément été volée, le bleu, puisqu'elle est morte. Le meurtrier, ou au moins l'un des complices, doit se trouver sur le campus.

- McGee, avec Abby ! Ziva, Tony, demandez à Abby de vous transmettre en direct le trajet du téléphone de la victime, vous partez à sa recherche.

- Où je vais, patron ? _Demanda Tim._

- Guider Tony et Ziva par GPS... Ils sont bien fichus de ce perdre, ces deux nigauds."

_Tandis que Tony et Ziva se rendaient à Washington, l'agent spécial Gibbs interrogea Max Lamberg, et bien que l'interrogatoire fût expédié en quelques minutes, il n'en fut pas pour le moins inintéressant._

" Bonjour, Max.

- Écoutez, agent...

- Gibbs. Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Écoutez, agent Gibbs. Je vous promets, je vous jure que je n'ai pas tué Lily et son mari. Ils étaient mes patrons, je les respectais, je les adorais, ils étaient vraiment gentils avec moi, et...

- Doucement, Max. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, sauf si vous êtes coupable bien entendu...

- Non non non non. Vous ne comprenez pas, _fit alors l'agent de sécurité, au bord des larmes_. Je ne leur aurais rien fait. Emy était vraiment un bébé à croquer, Andy allait à l'école avec le plus jeune de mes enfants, et Aly était une perle, quoi qu'en dise mon patron d'ailleurs. Elle acceptait volontiers de s'occuper de mes...

- Aly ? Qui est Aly, Max ? "

_Comme soudainement pris de panique - il venait en effet de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avouer -, Max se reprit aussitôt._

" Personne, c'est personne.

- Écoutez, Max, _murmura Gibbs à l'oreille du témoin qui venait de devenir suspect_, si je le voulais je pourrais vous inculper pour dissimulation de preuves dans une enquête fédérale, obstruction à la justice et complicité de meurtre. Néanmoins, _reprit-il plus fort_, je suppose que vous êtes intelligent, et donc que vous allez m'aider dans mon enquête. N'est-ce pas, Max ?

- Je vous en prie, agent Gibbs, j'ai une femme qui m'aime et trois enfants formidables. Leur mère est malade, qui s'occupera d'eux si je vais en prison ?

- Alors dites-moi la vérité, Max. QUI est Aly ?

- C'est... C'est la fille de Lily, _lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, éclatant en parallèle en sanglots_. Elle l'a eu lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ses parents ont souhaité qu'elle avorte mais elle a refusé. Alors elle s'est enfuie en Europe et elle a gardé sa fille. Vous savez, agent Gibbs, Aly est très intelligente. À 15 ans à peine, elle maîtrise déjà une dizaine de langues, même si, je dois vous l'avouer… Elle est nulle en sciences.

- Les enfants, Max. Vous savez où se trouvent les autres enfants du couple Golvin ?

- Sans doute avec leur sœur aînée. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, elle avait un cours de littérature et civilisation maya aujourd'hui, elle doit se trouver à Gallaudet University."

_Gibbs partit alors aussitôt de la salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que Tony et Ziva, guidés à distance par Abby et McGee - qui venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire -, tentaient de retrouver la mystérieuse personne entrée en la possession du portable et de la carte de crédit de la défunte._

" Tony, tourne à gauche à la prochaine intersection.

- Merci du coup de main, McGuignol, _fit-il ironiquement_, mais je sais encore lire une carte." _Il se tourna alors vers sa coéquipière et lui dit, farceur_ : "Par contre, on ne peut pas vraiment dire la même chose de toi, Ziva.

- Vos cartes sont mal faites, je n'y comprends rien. Il n'y a rien pour se repérer, pas même un monument, c'est...

- Tony, à gauche ! _Hurla alors McGee._

- Non, à droite, la carte dit à droite, _objecta Ziva. " _

_Malgré la précipitation et la bataille rangée de ses coéquipiers pour savoir s'il fallait tourner à gauche ou à droite, Tony n'écouta que son flair et... Fila, tout droit, sans la moindre explication, et contre toute attente._

" Tony, qu'est ce que tu fais, il fallait tourner à gauche, _clama Tim_ !

- Non, il fallait prendre à droite ! _Tonna Ziva. _Et toi, McGee, tu laisses une machine te guider... Quoi ? _fit la jeune femme à l'adresse de son chauffeur _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait encore rire, DiNozzo ?

- Ziva... tu tiens la carte dans le mauvais sens, _s'esclaffa alors l'agent DiNozzo_. Le nord, il faut le mettre là, comme ça, _expliqua-t-il_.

- J'allais le placer ici avant que tu ne m'arraches la carte des mains, _protesta-t-elle_.

- Normal, tu ne la tenais pas bien.

- Et alors ? Tous les chemins mènent au Rhum, pas vrai McGee… McGee ?

- A Rome, Ziva, _répliqua notre chauffeur_. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, la ville, pas au Rhum, la boisson. "

_Une voix s'éleva alors du haut parleur._

" Tony, si vous tournez à gauche à la prochaine intersection, vous pouvez encore...

- Je le connais, le chemin, McGPS!

- Hey, écoutez ça, _clama alors Abby, qui ne s'était pas encore exprimée_. Je sais enfin ce que c'est que la drôle de composition qui nous faisait barrage." _Elle fit alors le salut militaire avant d'ajouter _: " Vous pouvez remercier le Major spectromètre de masse pour le travail extraordinaire qu'il...

- Et quelle est cette substance mystère, Abby ?

- Gibbs ! Tu tombes à pic, comme toujours. C'est dingue, on dirait que tu m'espionnes - même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et même si c'était le cas...

- Abby, les résultats ! _Lui rappela son patron._

- Oui, attends ! Donc, j'ai analysé la substance mystère trouvée dans le sang de Lily Golvin. J'y ai trouvé des traces de protéines, de prolactine, mais aussi de leucine encéphalique, de...

- Conclusion, Abby !

- J'y viens, Gibbs. Ce sont des larmes.

- Tu peux en tirer quelque chose ?

- Malheureusement, non, car les larmes ne contiennent pas d'ADN**.**

- Des larmes ?

- Oui, Ziva, des larmes, _répéta la scientifique._

- Ça veut dire... Ça veut dire que le tueur a pleuré avant de tuer Mme Golvin, _s'exclama McGee_. Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé cette fois-ci ?

- Parce que tu as donné ma conclusion a ma place, McGee !

- On recherche donc un tueur sensible ?_ Questionna Ziva._

- Ziva, Tony, la suspecte s'appelle Alyson... C'est la fille d'une précédente union de Lily Golvin, elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années, _précisa Gibbs à ses agents._

- Ça doit sans doute te rappeler un film, ça, Tony, pas vrai ?

- La ferme, le bleu, je condu_... hiiiiiiiiiiiii... bang !_


	3. ALYSON

Voilà le chapitre 3, et la fin du cliffhanger (ou pas...). Attention à la manière dont le texte est rédigé. Ici j'introduit une nouvelle notion. Lorsque le texte est souligné, c'est qu'on est entré directement dans la tête d'un personnage, on entend directement ses pensées. La suite dès que je peux. Promis. En attendant...

Have fun !

CHAPITRE III : ALYSON

_Bang ? Tout le monde se demanda alors ce qui était arrivé à la voiture de Tony et de Ziva. Sans réponse plusieurs instants durant, Tim, Abby et Gibbs commencèrent à se poser de sérieuses questions. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en revanche, c'est que la personne responsable de l'accident allait, sans forcément le vouloir, aider nos fédéraux dans leur enquête. Et ce ne fut pas la personne que l'on pense qui ranima la conversation : _

" Monsieur ! Monsieur, ça va ? "

_La jeune femme était bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de son premier accident de la route. Elle avait toujours souhaité éviter les embrouilles, éviter les accidents de la route ; elle conduisait tous les jours, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'accident, c'était impossible._

" Humm... Aie... _Murmura Tony, dans un râle._

- Tony ! Dieu soit loué tu es vivant ! _Hurla Abby, en se jetant dans les bras de McGee, avant de comprendre que..._ Ziva ! Tony, comment va Ziva ? "

_Mais avant qu'elle ne pose la question, Tony avait replongé dans son inconscient, incapable de comprendre la moindre chose venant de l'extérieur de son cerveau._

Je dois rêver, c'est sûr que je dois rêver... Cette fille... Non ... C'est impossible... Elle ressemble tellement à Lily... Se pourrait-il que... Que ce soit sa fille ? Non, c'est impossible, elle aurait 15 ans au maximum, elle ne pourrait pas... Pas être à l'Université... Et elle n'aurait pas son permis. C'est sûrement dû à ce crash si je pense ça... Je n'ai pas les idées claires, ce doit être cela.

_Lorsque Tony se mit à penser cela, il était loin de se douter qu'il avait, en fin de compte, entièrement raison. La jeune femme en question était bien Alyson Golvin, la fille du couple assassiné...._

" Monsieur, réveillez-vous ! Allez, il faut pas mourir, s'il vous plait, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est ma mère qui m'a dit de m'entraîner à conduire, je... Je vous en prie, Monsieur, Madame, réveillez-vous ! "

_La jeune femme était vraiment suppliante. Elle avait ouvert – ou plutôt défoncé – la vitre, puis la portière, et secouait l'agent DiNozzo de toutes ses forces, pour le réveiller. Tony reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, mais Ziva... Ziva semblait plongée dans une sorte de semi-coma. Les deux agents saignaient fortement, le choc avait été si soudain, si brutal..._

Il faut que je la réveille, il ne faut pas que ces deux personnes meurent, je ne veux pas aller en prison, je ne veux pas de ça sur ma conscience. Pourvu qu'ils se réveillent.

_Alyson semblait vraiment inquiète. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de "réanimer" Tony, qui était redevenu inconscient, Ziva s'était réveillée et parlait au micro :_

" Gibbs... Gibbs, on a eu un accident... C'est Tony... Il a voulu éviter un cycliste fou... On est rentré dans une autre voiture... Elle reculait… Elle ne nous avait sans doute pas vus… Je vais essayer de...

- Merci mon Dieu, _s'écria alors Alyson_. J'ai eu tellement peur que vous ne soyez morte ! "

Alyson... Alyson, c'est ce qu'a dit Gibbs avant l'accident... Alyson Golvin... La fille de Lily... la suspecte. Je ne dois pas la laisser partir... Pour l'enquête... Pour Lily... Pour Alyson, même si... Pour moi, aussi, je dois savoir si… Non, je ne dois pas la laisser partir...

_Ce fut lorsque Tony pensa à tout cela que la jeune femme commença à s'éloigner. Elle voulait s'enfuir, personne ne devait la mêler à l'enquête. _Voir Ziva... Ziva... Comment va-t-elle ? Je dois me réveiller, lui parler, la toucher... Ziva... Lily... Alyson._ Ziva, Lily, Alyson, tous ces prénoms se mélangèrent une fraction de seconde dans la tête de l'agent DiNozzo, juste la fraction nécessaire pour qu'il se rende compte qu'Alyson le lâchait. Alors, sans prévenir, il empoigna l'adolescente, et pris ses menottes qu'il mit aux poignets de la jeune femme en déclarant :_

" Alyson Golvin... Je vous arrête pour... Pour tentative de délit de fuite. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous dans un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence..."

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces quelques paroles, Tony reprenait peu à peu réellement conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Il voyait Ziva, qui saignait à la tempe mais ne semblait rien avoir de bien grave, il comprenait QUI il arrêtait. Ce fut la voix de son patron qui le coupa brutalement dans ses pensées :_

" Ziva, Tony, dès que vous revenez, je veux que vous alliez voir Ducky, pour qu'il vous examine.

- Gibbs, je vais très bien, juste quelques gouttes de sang, ce n'est rien. Par contre, Tony...

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ziva, mais je vais on ne peut mieux. Gibbs, on te ramène un petit cadeau de Noël !

- Mais... On est en plein mois d'avril ! _S'exclama Ziva._

- C'est une façon de dire à Gibbs qu'on ne va pas revenir les mains vides, Ziva !

- Hé, m'embarquez pas, j'ai rien fait, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée ! _Protesta la jeune suspecte_. "

_Arrivés dans les couloirs du NCIS, Tony et Ziva, encadrant leur nouvelle suspecte, aperçurent McGee reconduire Max Lamberg. Le regard de Max, presque suppliant, croisa celui d'Alyson, plein de rage. Ce fut Ziva qui fut chargée de l'interrogatoire, tandis que Tony se vit obligé d'aller voir Ducky, pour un examen de santé :_

" Bonjour, Anthony. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut doc. Bien, selon moi, mais dans un état catastrophique selon Abby.

- Oui, Abigaïl s'inquiète parfois un peu plus que de raison, mais rarement à tort. Voyons tout de même cela." _Après quelques instants de silence _: "Eh bien, la tension semble normale, mais je ne pense pas que tu ailles très bien, tu as perdu une certaine quantité de sang. Je te conseille de prendre ton après-midi ; je vais en parler à Jethro et...

- Non, pas à Gibbs s'il te plait, Ducky. Il ne comprendrait pas..."

_Tony semblait plus distant que d'ordinaire ; il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Ducky l'avait deviné, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait que Gibbs le sache... Un débat intérieur commença alors dans l'esprit de l'agent DiNozzo._

- Non... Pas Gibbs... Il ne doit rien savoir de tout cela. Pas un mot... Ne rien dire... Se taire... Se taire... Se... 

- Mais Ducky ? Ducky comprendrait peut-être, lui ?

- Non, personne ne doit savoir... 

- Mais Ziva... Ziva le sait, elle, elle pourrait m'aider, elle est mon amie.

- Non, PERSONNE, personne ne doit savoir. Pas un mot, pas un geste, ne pas se trahir...

" Bon, eh bien mon cher Anthony, je vais pouvoir te laisser repartir. J'aimerais quand même que tu dises à Jethro de venir me voir, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? _Questionna Tony_. Tu m'as dis que...

- Oh, rassure-toi, je souhaite juste lui donner les résultats de mon autopsie.

_- _Ducky ? _Hasarda Tony._

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'autorises à voir le corps de... Ne pas dire son prénom, il comprendrait... De la défunte.

- Mais bien sur, mon cher, je t'en prie. Tiens, c'est ce casier-ci. "

Lily... J'aurais souhaité te dire tant de choses... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Toutes ces années sans te voir, toi, ma meilleure amie... Ma seule amie... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu morte, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi si jeune ? J'aurais tant aimé te dire au revoir... Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse... "Si l'un de nous se fait assassiner, l'autre se devra de le venger"... Je vais le faire, Lily, je vais te venger, venger tes enfants aussi... Vivre sans parents, c'est très dur, comme tu le sais, toi qui as perdu ton père si jeune. Je te vengerai, Lily, je tiendrai cette promesse, et je ferai tout pour ne pas séparer tes enfants... Si on les retrouve. Ils ont disparus, Lily, tu sais... Sans doute ce tueur... Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre... Lily, je te promets que celui qui a osé te faire ça va souffrir… Souffrir, avant de mourir… Souffrir comme tu as souffert, comme tes enfants ont soufferts…

_Pendant que Tony restait plongé dans ses obscures pensées, Ziva interrogeait Alyson. Aucune des deux femmes ne semblait vouloir lâcher la moindre miette de terrain à l'autre. De derrière la vitre Tim observait la scène, en se disant que Tony manquait vraiment quelque chose, et qu'il pourrait enfin le narguer... Même s'il semblait perturbé depuis le début de cette affaire. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Ziva pour suspecter la jeune femme de meurtre…_

" Bon, écoute-moi bien, petite. On a pris ton ADN, et si on le retrouve quelque part sur la scène de crime, tu seras inculpée pour meurtre, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oh, attendez là. Primo, si vous trouvez mon ADN sur la scène de crime, c'est normal, c'était chez moi... Enfin presque, plus exactement, mais c'est tout comme. Deusio, je n'ai tué personne. Et tertio... Vous n'avez rien, alors vous feriez mieux de me relâcher... A moins que vous ne vouliez des informations...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre... Savoir ou se trouve mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, par exemple... Ou encore... Quel est le salaud qui a osé lever la main sur ma mère et la tuer...

- Il n'y a pas que ta mère qui est morte, ton père aussi...

- Mon BEAU-PÈRE ! Il n'a jamais été mon père ! _Elle hésita soudain. _Mon beau-père… Mort… Non... C'est impossible...

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos condoléances ! Ma mère est morte, mon frère et ma sœur ont failli se faire enlever... Je veux me venger... La justice... Je veux que justice soit faite... Faites-moi sortir d'ici ! _Hurla-t-elle alors, essayant tant bien que mal de défoncer la vitre, et elle y serait parvenue si McGee n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de suggérer à Ziva de laisser les menottes à la suspecte. _"

_A ce moment là entra Tony, qui venait de sortir de la salle d'autopsie de Ducky. Il saisit violemment Alyson par la taille, puis ordonna à Ziva de sortir d'ici "sur le champ !" et à McGee de couper le micro et de quitter à son tour le lieu où il se trouvait, ce qui lui permettrait un tête à tête avec la suspecte. Cependant, Gibbs, ayant remarqué la brutale évolution de comportement de son "fidèle saint-bernard", et se trouvant, par un heureux hasard, près de la salle d'interrogatoire, décida de ne pas le laisser faire. Il laissa la suspecte seule quelque instants, ferma la porte, pris son second par le bras, le plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir avant de lui mettre une de ces célèbres tapes derrière la tête :_

" Merci, patron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, en ce moment ? Ce matin, tu arrives en chantant, et là tu te mets à molester un suspect, mineur qui plus est. J'en déduis que tu connaissais la victime, mais que tu ne souhaitais pas en parler. _Gibbs eut pour seule réponse un léger hochement de tête. _Pourquoi ?

_- _C'est une vieille histoire, Gibbs. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Certes, mais là les fait sont graves, DiNozzo, et je ne peux pas les dissimuler. Tu es hors course. Plus aucun lien avec l'enquête en cours, plus d'interrogatoire, de terrain, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. Rentre chez toi, maintenant.

- Patron...

- Ton badge et ton arme, Tony !

- Gibbs, je...

- Ceci est un ordre, agent spécial DiNozzo. "


	4. MISE A PIED

Encore mille excuses pour le retard de publication, mais les vacances de Noël n'en sont pas vraiment, en ce moment, et je suis si débordée que c'est à peine si je trouve le temps d'aller sur internet.

Bref, le chapitre 4, qui ne ressemble pas totalement à ce qu'on pourrait trouver dans la série, mais ça présente bien le personnage d'Alyson, alors...

Have fun, et n'oubliez pas la traditionnelle review...

* * *

CHAPITRE IV : MISE A PIED

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que Gibbs avait retiré son badge et son arme à Tony, et qu'il l'avait exclu de l'enquête en cours ; néanmoins, ce dernier ne le lui avait toujours pas pardonné, et la situation allait de mal en pis. Assis dans son fauteuil, l'ex-agent DiNozzo avait sorti un vieil album photo, qu'il feuilletait, les larmes aux coins des yeux ; du coup, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de son appartement, il fut si surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille ? Il referma nonchalamment son album, qu'il posa sur la petite table basse. Il alla ouvrir et..._

" Coucou, "oncle" Tony !

- Alyson ? "

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle devrait encore être au NCIS, ou alors chez un psychologue, dans une famille d'accueil, à l'Université... Et pourquoi vient-elle me voir, moi, alors que la première fois qu'on s'est croisés j'ai failli mourir et que la seconde fois j'ai été mis à pied à cause d'elle. Elle vient sans doute me narguer... Non, elle doit sûrement venir me parler... Ou elle est là au nom de Lily... Ou...

" C'est l'heure de dormir, et tu ne devrais pas être ici ! File chez toi !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es pas mon père !… Aux dernières nouvelles seulement... _Alyson devint soudain plus timide, plus hésitante. _Je... Je n'ai plus de chez-moi et… Je ne savais pas où aller dormir cette nuit... Alors…

- Alors tu as pensé venir ici, alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas !

- Oui. Mon pote Harvey est sympa, mais un peu envahissant en ce moment, Mimi, ma meilleure amie, est partie en voyage avec ses parents, ma colocataire m'a mise à la porte la semaine dernière et... Et maman est morte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste un logement pour la nuit. C'est au tour d'Harvey de s'occuper de ce qu'il me reste de famille... Et puis, maman te faisait confiance... Il n'y a que ça d'important à mes yeux. Je t'en prie, accepte, même juste pour une nuit, _supplia la jeune femme._

- Bon... C'est d'accord, tu peux rester, mais juste pour cette nuit, _lâcha Tony avec réticence, tout en sachant que c'était interdit. _Après tout, puisque je ne fais plus partie intégrante de cette enquête, je n'ai pas à obéir aux règles.

- Merci, _répondit la jeune femme. _Du fond du cœur, merci."

_Alyson prit alors tranquillement ses aises. Il y avait tant de questions que Tony souhaitait lui poser, des questions sur sa vie, sa famille... Sa mère, ce qu'elle était devenue entre la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus et le jour ou il la retrouva morte... Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser emporter, car après tout, cette petite lui cachait bien des choses qu'il souhaitait connaître :_

" Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

- T'as pas une question plus difficile que celle-là ?

- Pardon ?

- Bah, tout le monde connaît ton nom, et j'aurais pu le voir, l'entendre n'importe où... Mais puisqu'il faut que je te réponde... _La nostalgie l'envahit alors. Sa voix se fit plus douce_. Tu sais... Non, je suis bête, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais maman parlait beaucoup de toi lorsque j'étais petite. Elle disait que mon papa ne reviendrait pas, mais que si je devais en avoir un, il serait comme toi, et elle était tellement bouleversante quand elle parlait de toi... On aurait senti comme les remontées d'un amour de jeunesse mal enterré, c'était beau... Elle me racontait vos quatre cent coups, me montrait des photos de vous deux...

- Tu avais bien un père, pourtant.

- Un BEAU-père, _rectifia la jeune femme._

- Et... Pourquoi ne considérais-tu pas John Golvin comme ton père ?

- De ce point de vue là, je préférais encore les questions de ton patron, mais bon... Comme je viens de te le dire, je n'ai jamais eu de père. Maman voulait pour moi, pour ses enfants, d'un père comme toi, et comme John n'était pas, à mes yeux, aussi bien que toi - toujours d'après ses récits - je n'ai jamais pu le considérer comme un père. Et puis... J'avais six ans lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. A six ans, si on a toujours grandi sans homme dans la maison, on ne peut que se souvenir toute sa vie qu'on ignore la vraie identité de son père.

- C'était un hasard, cet accident, n'est-ce pas ? "

_C'était plus un interrogatoire que Tony faisait subir à Alyson, et même si elle l'avait compris depuis le début, elle décida de jouer franc-jeu avec lui. __Après tout, maman et lui étaient de vieux amis. Et puis, c'est sans doute...__ Quant à Tony, il avait posé cette dernière question tout en pensant connaître la réponse, mais souhaitait se rassurer, voir où voulait en venir la fille de sa meilleure amie... La fille de Lily... Voir si elle était comme elle ou non... Alors, lorsque la réponse arriva, il ne put se contrôler :_

" Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, "tonton", mais l'accident était bel et bien prémédité.

- Ça ne va pas, la tête ? Ziva et moi, on a failli y rester, dans cet accident !

- Moi aussi, figure-toi ! Sur le papier, tu ne devais pas être en train d'accélérer, tu aurais dû être à vitesse constante !

- Pourquoi un accident ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de t'aborder, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'enquête, sans pour autant que ton équipe et toi ne sachiez qui j'étais. Je n'avais pas prévu que Max me balancerait ! Je lui faisais confiance !

- Il a eu affaire à Gibbs, c'est pour ça qu'il a craché le morceau.

- Et alors, j'ai bien eu affaire à ton boss sans craquer, après que - Ziva, c'est ça ? - ne m'ait interrogée...

- ... Que tu penses ! Mais en réalité, il en sait énormément sur toi ! Mais passons. _Cela faisait décidément très mal à Tony d'évoquer ses anciens collègues._ Comment savais-tu que nous prendrions cette route à cet instant précis ?

- Grâce au portable de maman. Je savais qu'en utilisant ses affaires alors qu'elle était censée être morte, il y aurait un petit génie pour le voir. Pour une fois que je ne me suis pas cachée pour agir, ça me faisait bizarre...

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que...

- Que vous passeriez par là ? Au contraire, si ! Je savais que c'était ton équipe qui était chargée de l'affaire. J'étais persuadée que si c'était ou ton chef, un fin limier qui connaît le pays comme sa poche, ou toi, dont j'avais en partie compris le raisonnement, grâce aux histoires de maman, qui conduisait, le véhicule emprunterai forcément ce chemin-ci. Il me suffisait juste de poster l'un de mes amis à la sortie, en qualité d'espion, qu'il me dise dans quel véhicule vous étiez montés, et l'affaire était dans le sac."

Vraiment ingénieuse, cette petite. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère : têtue, bornée, indisciplinée, mais tellement intelligente et forte, physiquement comme mentalement... J'ai l'impression d'être revenu vingt ans en arrière. Lily, si tu entends mes pensées, sache que tu as fait une fille en tout point ton égale... Mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire, elle risquerait de me piéger. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est venue à ma rencontre, après tout_..._

" Comment savais-tu qui était chargé de l'enquête ?

- Euh... _hésita l'adolescente._ Officiellement, je dirai que c'est Max qui me l'a dit, mais...

- Officiellement ?

- Disons qu'en vérité... Laisse tomber. C'est Max qui m'a renseigné.

- Et pourquoi m'avoir appelé "Monsieur" lorsque tu es venue voir si Ziva et moi allions bien ?

- Simple question de logique. Si je vous avais appelés par vos prénoms respectifs - surtout toi, je ne connaissais pas celui de ton équipière - ça aurait tout de suite paru suspect. Alors qu'en t'appelant "Monsieur"... Je faisais croire, avec plus ou moins de succès, que je ne te connaissais pas. "

_Tout le temps que nos deux compères apprenaient à mieux se connaître, l'enquête avait continué dans les locaux du NCIS. Peu convaincu par les réponses de Lamberg, Gibbs décida de le convoquer de nouveau au QG, afin d'obtenir plus de détails sur son "voyage" en Australie..._

" Où étiez-vous le jour du drame, Max ?

- Mais… Agent Gibbs… Je vous ai déjà dit tout cela… J'étais parti voir de la famille…

- En Australie ? C'est peu, 48 heures, pour faire l'aller-retour.

- Je…

- Ne mentez pas ! Si vous ne nous dites pas où vous étiez lorsque…

- Ok, Ok, c'est d'accord ! C'est vrai, je n'étais pas parti voir de la famille. A vrai dire… J'étais parti rendre visite à Alyson.

- Où ?

- Difficile à dire. Elle refusait toute rencontre sur le campus, à chaque fois nous changions de lieu…

- Vous aviez une liaison ?

- Q-U-O-I ? Non ! Non, nous n'avions pas de liaison… Mais je faisais office de messager depuis qu'elle a été forcée de quitter sa maison, il y a plus de trois ans… Et je… Je voulais l'informer que ses parents recevaient celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

- Qui ? Une star, un journaliste, un… Répondez, QUI devait rendre visite aux Golvin ce week-end ?

- Vous ignorez qui devait aller les voir, alors que vous le connaissez si bien, c'est…

- QUI ? _Tonna alors Gibbs._

- Celui qui doit être rentré chez lui se soigner… L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo."

DiNozzo… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tout aurait été si simple si tu avais accepté de te confier, au lieu de jouer les fortes têtes, comme à ton habitude… Regarde ce que tu me fais faire… Tu entres désormais dans la liste des suspects potentiels, je vais être contraint de te convoquer pour un interrogatoire… Demain, pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, tu dois encore te reposer, reprendre des forces, retrouver tes esprits… Ah, DiNozzo…


	5. COUPS DE FIL

Salut tout le monde, et bonne année ! Voilà, on est en 2010, et comme cadeau de début d'année, je vous offre ce que vous avez attendu (ou pas...) pendant toutes les vacances... Le chapitre 5 de ma fic', où vous allez non seulement en apprendre plus sur cete mystérieuse ado, mais aussi découvrir la face cachée de Gibbs... J'en connais un qui aurait mieux fait de rester au lit.

Encore milles excuses pour le retard, et respectons la tradition... N'oubliez pas l'habituelle review...

So, just have fun... or not...

* * *

CHAPITRE V : COUPS DE FIL

_À minuit, tout le monde dormait. Tony avait insisté pour dormir sur le canapé, et ainsi laisser son lit à Alyson, mais __celle-ci savait à quel point son "oncle" avait besoin de se reposer, étant donné la violence de l'accident survenu peu avant. Tandis que l'adolescente ronflait paisiblement dans le canapé, Tony ne put s'empêcher de remuer de sombres pensées…_

Alyson… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu es encore si jeune, si fragile… Je dois te protéger, mais comment ? Je ne peux plus exercer mes fonctions et, selon Ducky, je dois me reposer. De plus, si je retourne au NCIS… Que dois-je faire ? Je t'en prie, Lily, aide-moi ! C'est ta fille, l'aînée de tes enfants… Si tu tiens à elle, fais quelque chose je t'en prie !

_À sept heures trente, deux téléphones sonnèrent quasi-instantanément. Le premier à sonner fut celui de Tony. Tim lui annonça la nouvelle : Gibbs le sommait de se rendre au NCIS dans les plus brefs délais, il voulait, il devait lui parler. Bien entendu, notre ex-agent se plia à la requête de son ancien patron. Le second téléphone, en revanche, ne sonna pas pour les mêmes raisons. À l'instant où Alyson le décrocha, elle ne put plus dire un mot. _

" Ça va, Alyson ? "

_La jeune fille ne répondit même pas à la remarque de Tony. Le regard vide, inexpressif, retenant ses larmes, ainsi que sa rage, elle acquiesça de la tête. Personne cependant ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans son esprit …_

Andy… Emy… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas vous aussi… Pourquoi ? Et Harvey pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour… Pour vous protéger ? Où êtes-vous maintenant ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Où aller… John ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi… Quoi que dise le NCIS… Quoi que dise Tony ! Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net… Je sais ! Je vais aller voir la scientifique, comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?… Abby ! Je me souviens de ce que Tony m'a dit… Elle s'appelle Abby. Comment faire pour entrer au QG ? Inventer quelque chose ? Non, le mensonge serait bien trop énorme… A moins que…

" Je file, Alyson, je dois aller au NCIS… Une affaire urgente… Je te dépose quelque part ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité… Non, c'est faux. A vrai dire… J'ai toujours rêvé d'être enquêtrice… Ou de servir mon pays… Et comme je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de concilier les deux…

- Je vois… De toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu rester ici aujourd'hui. Il y a juste un problème… Tu restes sur la liste des témoins, et je pense aussi être sur la liste des suspects…

- Tant pis… Je verrais ce que je peux apprendre malgré mon "casier". "

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au NCIS, Tony fut immédiatement pris à parti par Gibbs, tandis qu'Alyson se rendit en salle d'autopsie ; elle avait "quelqu'un" à y voir._

" DiNozzo.

- Patron...

- Suis-moi. "

_Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas même l'ombre d'un regard. Gibbs conduisit alors son acolyte dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°3. Ils s'installèrent avant de s'observer, sans bruit, pendant quelques instants. Ce fut Gibbs qui, le premier, rompit cet assourdissant silence. Il fixa alors son ancien équipier dans les yeux avant de lui lâcher :_

" Monsieur DiNozzo...

- Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, patron ! _Rectifia l'intéressé._

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, MONSIEUR DiNozzo, vous n'êtes plus officiellement, du moins pour le moment, agent spécial du NCIS. Je n'ai par conséquent plus aucune raison valable de vous glorifier de ce titre.

- Patron...

- Donc, Monsieur DiNozzo, _le coupa Gibbs_, vous deviez rencontrer la famille Golvin ce week-end même, est-ce exact ?

- Oui...

- Pourquoi ?

- À vrai dire, pat... Agent Gibbs, je l'ignore. Lily... Liliane Golvin... La victime... M'avait certes invité, mais elle n'avait donné aucune justification... Sinon qu'elle souhaitait me revoir rapidement.

- Paraissait-elle calme ou plutôt anxieuse ? "

_Ce fut de nouveau le silence. Bien que Gibbs était persuadé de l'innocence de son ami, il ne pouvait, en cet instant précis, la prouver, sinon par son flair. De plus... Le numéro de Tony était le dernier composé par la victime, quelques minutes avant le drame..._

_En parallèle, Alyson n'avait pas perdu son temps. Installée dans la salle d'autopsie, elle y croisa en toute logique le Dr Mallard, qui arriva quelques minutes après elle._

_" _Jeune fille, je me vois navré de vous le dire, mais je vais devoir vous faire quitter ces lieux.

- Hum... Je comprends, _répondit Alyson, détachant par la même occasion pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ses yeux du corps plus que mutilé de sa mère, pour les plonger dans ceux de notre docteur. _C'est juste que je voulais... Enfin...

- Saluer une dernière fois Liliane Golvin. Je suppose que vous êtes sa fille... Alyson, c'est cela ?

- Vous supposez bien, Docteur. "

_La jeune femme, bien que peu loquace, savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait ; elle n'y alla donc pas par quatre chemins et posa sa question :_

" Docteur, est-ce que... Est-ce que ma mère a beaucoup souffert avant de... Avant de mourir?

- Je suis navrée, jeune demoiselle, mais je ne peux vous divulguer cette information, tant que l'enquête en cours n'est pas close. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...

- Hum... Non, bien sûr que non. Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer... Docteur, ce fut un plaisir !

- Mais le plaisir est partagé. "

_Alyson quitta alors la salle d'autopsie, sobrement, mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur, le léger sourire qu'afficha son visage, entre réflexion et satisfaction, n'annonçait rien de bon, tout comme le ton de la voix de l'agent Gibbs, visiblement fou de rage contre son bras droit._

" McGee, coupez l'enregistrement, et quittez la salle juste après !

- P... Patron, je ne suis pas sûr que...

- McGee ?

- B... Bien patron, c'est fait. "

_Tim quitta comme convenu la salle d'enregistrement afin de se replonger dans ses recherches ; Gibbs explosa alors soudainement de rage, une rage comme seuls les pères peuvent avoir après l'énorme erreur commise par leur enfant. Il donna alors à Tony une grosse tape derrière la tête, avant de clamer :_

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Tony ? Comment as-tu pu tenter de nous, de ME cacher une chose aussi énorme que tes liens avec les victimes ? Tu voulais vraiment être renvoyé, ou juste apparaître sur la liste des suspects ? Ce n'est pas une simple erreur de débutant, c'est une vraie faute professionnelle ! "

_Un lourd silence s'installa quelques secondes durant, le temps que Gibbs retrouve son calme. Lorsque ce fut fait, il murmura, comme pour lui-même, tout en fixant son ami dans les yeux :_

" Tu m'as déçu, cette fois-ci, Tony... Tu m'as réellement déçu... "

_Tony ne pouvait supporter le regard soutenu de son ex-patron plus longtemps. Ainsi, lorsque le Docteur Mallard invita Jethro à venir dans sa salle d'autopsie, Tony ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "Merci Ducky" en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains, totalement détruit par les évènements, tandis qu'Alyson avait continué sa visite des locaux ; elle s'était, en toute logique, rendue dans le laboratoire d'Abby, qui fut plutôt déconcertée par cette visite... inattendue :_

" Excusez-moi... Mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- Oh non,_ marmonna Abby, soudain paniquée_. Une nouvelle assistante. Le directeur a du me nommer une nouvelle assistante sans que je ne le sache. _Puis, plus fort,_ Vous... Vous êtes ma nouvelle assistante ? _Alyson éclata d'un rire plus que sonore._

- Moi, votre assistante ? Ah ça non, je n'y comprends rien, à la science ! Mais je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présentée, veuillez m'en excuser. Je m'appelle Alyson MacCallaway, apprentie journaliste pour le compte du GUN, le Gallaudet University's Newspaper. Je... Je voulais avoir des précisions quant aux circonstances de la mort du couple Golvin... Ont-ils beaucoup souffert... QUI les as tués !

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai pas les résultats ADN, et même si je les avais, je ne pourrais pas vous les donner.

- Navrée de ce manque de tact de ma part... Serait-il tout de même possible de visiter votre laboratoire ?

- Ça, par contre, c'est une chose que je peux faire ! "

_Notre scientifique fit faire à la jeune fille un tour complet du propriétaire, de la simple paire de gants au major spectromètre de masse, en passant par tout le reste. Le mensonge d'Alyson avait été énorme, mais il ne fallait pas qu'on la soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. __Plus c'est gros et plus ça passe.__ À la fin de la visite, Alyson remercia Abby, avant de quitter le NCIS et de se rendre dans un endroit connu d'elle seule. Mais que s'était-il passé dans la salle d'autopsie ?_

" Bonjour Jethro.

- Ducky... Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, aujourd'hui ?

- Vois-tu ces plaies ? _Fit-il en désignant les lacérations sur le corps de Liliane Golvin_. Examine-les bien. Maintenant, compare-les à celles de son mari. Que remarques-tu ?

- D'immenses tâches de sang sur tout le corps de Lily Golvin et pas sur celui de son mari.

- Parfaitement. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, Jethro ?

- Pas encore, Ducky, mais tu ne vas sans doute pas tarder à me le dire.

- Eh bien, cette pauvre Liliane Golvin a vécu de bien sombres heures sous la torture avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Son mari, en revanche, est sans doute décédé bien avant le début des souffrances de sa défunte épouse. "

_L'agent Gibbs s'apprêtait à quitter la salle d'autopsie lorsque Ducky le rappela à l'ordre :_

" Jethro... Essaye de ne pas trop en vouloir à ce pauvre Tony de t'avoir caché certaines choses... Il vit des heures tourmentées par le chagrin, la colère... Lui en vouloir ne ferait que renforcer d'avantage en lui tout cela, en particulier son sentiment de culpabilité. "

_À l'instant où Gibbs quitta définitivement la salle d'autopsie - McGee devait l'informer d'une importante découverte - la jeune Alyson reçut un appel, et bien qu'elle espérait que sa théorie ne fut erronée, elle n'allait pas tarder à en avoir la confirmation... Ou pas._

" Bonjour, Alyson.

- Jonathan ? Espèce de... "


	6. REVELATIONS EN SERIE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, voilà, j'ai eu comme une soudaine crise de flemmingino-correctionnite aigue, parce que je sais que, des fois, je vous fait attendre 15 jours pour avoir un chapitre, mais que ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est juste que ma bêta (oui, moi aussi, j'ai une bêta) n'a pas toujours le temps de me corriger, bref, je vous passe les détails...

Toujours est-il que, dans un superbe élan de générosité de ma part (* Vient de se prendre un slap de Gibbs, encore un.*), j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre VI... Bon, le titre du chapitre est pourri, j'admet que, parfois, je manque cruellement d'inspiration, mais...

Cadeau ! So, just have fun (or not), and enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VI : REVELATIONS EN SERIES**

_L'agent Gibbs venait de remonter voir Tim ; celui-ci semblait avoir découvert un indice important._

" McGee ?

- J'avais installé un logiciel espion dans la base de données du recensement...

- Les faits, McGee !

- Patron, quelqu'un a pénétré dans le réseau peu avant la mort de nos victimes.

- Qui ?

- Je l'ignore, le pirate s'est rudement bien dissimulé... Mais... Je vais chercher et... Je vais trouver qui a fait ça...

- Ziva ?

- Rien d'anormal dans les relevés téléphoniques de nos victimes, Gibbs. Ni dans leur courrier d'ailleurs. Aucun coup de fil suspect, aucune lettre de menace, de... "

_Gibbs se tourna alors vers le bureau de Tony. En théorie, il aurait dû parler de la famille des victimes, les prévenir du drame. Néanmoins, Gibbs se souvint alors qu'il avait exclu, renvoyé Tony de l'enquête. Avant que Ziva et Tim ne s'aperçoivent de son "erreur", celui-ci se reprit :_

" Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui puisse me parler des familles des deux victimes ?

- Euh..._ Hésita Ziva_. La mère de Liliane Golvin est décédée dans un accident de la route il y a six mois. Son père était Capitaine de Frégate dans la marine, il a disparu en mer il y a vingt-cinq ans. Elle était enfant unique.

- Quant à la famille de Jonathan, _enchaîna McGee_, elle réside actuellement en Floride et... Ça c'est intéressant, patron.

- Quoi ?

- La victime avait un frère jumeau. Il s'appelle Jeremy.

- Gibbs, _le coupa Ziva_, Golvin n'est pas le vrai nom de Liliane. Ses parents s'appelaient Gérald et Margareth McCallaway. Elle a pris le nom de son époux lors de leur mariage... Mais ne l'a pas donné à sa fille.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai parlé à la fille de la victime ?_ Questionna soudain Abby_.

- Comment ça ? _Demanda McGee_

- Ben, une certaine Alyson McCallaway est venue me voir tout à l'heure et... Gibbs, je voulais te voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Nous aussi, Abby, _répliqua Tim._

- McGee ! _S'exclama alors la scientifique, avant de frapper de nouveau son ami._

- Et que me vaut ce coup de poing, cette fois-ci ?

- Tu as tenté de dévaloriser ma découverte !

- Je n'ai rien tenté du tout !

- Ne me ment pas, Tim_, lui répliqua-t-elle, en le fixant dans les yeux._

- Et cette découverte, Abby ? "

_Tandis qu'ils faisaient le chemin en direction du laboratoire, la jeune scientifique leur décrivit, dans les moindres détails, la succession d'expériences qu'elle avait effectuées. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent dans le labo..._

" ... Et j'ai découvert... Ceci !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Ziva._

- Ce que c'est ? Ce que c'est ? Mais... Mais...

- Abby ! _La réfréna Gibbs._

- Ceci, Ziva, est la preuve formelle que ce n'est pas Jonathan Golvin qui est allongé sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky mais...

- Son frère, _acheva Gibbs._

- J'avais trois jeux d'empreintes sur les lieux du crime. Celles de Mme Golvin, de son mari, et du frère de son mari, mais il n'y a qu'un seul jeu sur la crosse du pistolet. Celles du mari.

- Jonathan Golvin serait vivant ?

- Mieux que ça, McGee, _se réjouit Abby_. Jonathan Golvin a assassiné sa femme et son frère...

- ... Et kidnappé ses propres enfants - sauf un.

- DiNozzo ! "

_De voir que Tony défiait son autorité, en plus des règles de base de l'agence, avait mis Gibbs dans une colère noire. Cependant, le patron n'eût pas le temps de réagir d'avantage. Tony reprit immédiatement la parole :_

" Patron, laisse-moi parler.

- Vas-y, explique-toi !

- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, je suis parti à la recherche d'Alyson. Je savais qu'elle était au NCIS, mais j'ignorais où. C'est Ducky qui m'a dit que je la trouverai sûrement ici. Bref, je suis venu ici, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

- Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant, DiNozzo ?

- Non. J'attendais que vous ayez fini, mais...

- Mais ?...

- Peu importe. Gibbs, je suis à peu près sûr qu'Alyson a placé des micros un peu partout au sein du NCIS.

- Pourquoi une adolescente espionnerait-elle une agence gouvernementale ? _Demanda McGee._

- C'est peut-être une espionne qui travaille pour le compte des terroristes, _suggéra Ziva._

- C'est une a-do-le-scente ! _Lui rappela Tim._

- En Israël, j'ai vu des enfants de dix ans trahir leurs amis pour des bouchées de mains...

- Des bouchées de pain, Ziva, _rectifia Tony_. Et je doute qu'Alyson soir une espionne. Elle veut juste connaître à tout prix la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Ça l'a terriblement bouleversée, toute cette histoire, et de savoir qu'il y a des lois entre ce qu'elle a le droit de faire et ce qu'elle souhaite réellement faire...

- Soit, _répliqua McGee_. Dans ce cas-là, où se serait-elle procuré des micros ?

- Facile. Son beau-père travaillait sur un programme d'amélioration des micros-espions pour notre compte. Il les aura sans-doute "empruntés" sur son lieu de travail, et sa belle-fille les aura à son tour pris sans permission.

- Peut-on savoir d'où tu détiens ces informations ? Tu n'es plus censé avoir affaire au NCIS, sauf demande.

- Tu n'as pas encore supprimé tous mes droits d'agent fédéral, Gibbs, et, dans le cadre d'une enquête, je suis autorisé à faire des recherches à mon domicile. Soupçonné de plusieurs vols, jamais inculpé.

- C'est... C'est pas légal, Tony,_ lui rappela Abby_.

- Je plaisante, Patron ! En réalité, le casier judiciaire de John Golvin s'est affiché sur le pc de McGee au moment où je suis passé devant.

- Pour le coup, c'est toi qui m'espionnes ! _S'insurgea Tim._

_- _Comment il a fait pour être accepté dans un programme dépendant du NCIS avec un casier pareil ?_ Fit Ziva._

_- _C'était le meilleur ingénieur de l'entreprise qui a décroché le contrat d'exclusivité avec la Navy.

- Tony, _hésita Abby_, si... S'il y a bien des micros un peu partout dans le NCIS... Comment on va faire pour tous les enlever avant que quelqu'un de... Malfaisant ne le sache et n'en profite ?

- Pas partout, Abby. Le génie de cette ado, c'est qu'elle est extrêmement méthodique et précise. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle fait. Si micros il y a, comme je me doute, ils seront placés à des endroits assez discrets pour ne pas être vus... Et pas trop camouflés pour bien tout comprendre.

- Et où seraient placés ces micros ? _Questionna Ziva_

- Ça, Officier David, c'est vous et McGee qui êtes dès à présent chargés de le découvrir. Commencez donc par le labo d'Abby. Bon travail, Abby.

- Merci, Gibbs, _répondit la scientifique, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

- DiNozzo, suis moi.

- Bien, pat... Gibbs, _lâcha t-il_. Fouillez aussi l'ascenseur, la salle d'autopsie et vos bureaux... Partout où elle est passée, un micro peut s'y cacher, _souffla-t-__il à ses coéquipier, avant d'exécuter l'ordre donné par Gibbs. "_

_Gibbs attendait Tony dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier entra et que les portes se refermèrent, Jethro, comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là, immobilisa l'appareil entre deux étages ; cette fois-ci, il semblait souhaiter une grande confidentialité. Pas un mot de cette conversation ne devait filtrer. Tony tenta alors une de ces célèbres plaisanteries, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet souhaité._

" T'inquiète pas, patron, t'as pas besoin de t'excuser ou de me remercier. "

_Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un regard foudroyant de la part de Gibbs, ce qui le mit en rogne..._

" Quoi ? QUOI ? J'ai pas bien fait mon travail, c'est ça ? Oh, non, je vois... J'ai apporté mon soutient dans une enquête à laquelle je n'étais pas autorisé à participer, j'ai eu raison, et tu ne l'as pas supporté... J'ai empiété sur le travail d'un de tes agents et... Mais... Je SUIS l'un de tes agents !

- Plus maintenant, tu le sais très bien !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? De cette conversation ?

- De toi, je ne sais plus, mais de cette conversation...

- Comment ça, tu ne sais plus ce que tu attends de moi ? Vas-y, explique-toi, patron.

- Tu sais comment raisonne la petite McCallaway, pas vrai ?

- Et ?...

- Après avoir posé les micros, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ?

- J'en sais rien... Elle est sans doute allée voir son frère et sa sœur. Soit ils sont chez Lamberg - et, honnêtement, c'est ce que je souhaite - soit... Quelque part sur cette Terre, mais sans plus de précision. _Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt._ Il ne doit rien savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Je ne dois pas dire où sont les petits... Pas avant qu'ils n'y soient plus. Par contre, s'ils ont disparus comme je le pense...

- Elle fera tout pour les retrouver et les récupérer. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, tu as encore besoin de repos. "

_Sur ces quelques mots, Gibbs rappuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Tony et Jethro prirent des chemins opposés._

" Hé, DiNozzo !

- Patron ? _Interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir. _"

_Gibbs lui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête. Tony lui sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le fixa quelques secondes, espérant sans doute que son patron ne lui redonne son insigne et son arme de fonction. Même s'il n'en fut rien, cela n'entâcha pas l'humeur de notre cinéphile. Le simple signe de tête de l'agent Gibbs suffirait pour le moment. Après tout, il n'avait pas été tout à fait clean depuis le début de l'enquête, et il ne fallait jamais en demander trop à Gibbs, c'était la règle n°5... Ou n°6, il ne savait plus très bien. Quelle importance, en fin de compte ? ..._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. La suite très prochainement (je suppose...).


	7. DRÔLE DE RENCONTRE

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour, après un certain temps d'absence que je n'ose compter. Bref, voici la suite de ma fic'...

Là, je me suis reconcentrée sur l'enquête : recherche d'indices, pistes à exploiter, ordres du patron à suivre... Enfin, il y a ça, et de nouvelles révélations sur cette mystérieuse adolescente...

Just have fun (ou pas...), et encore désolée pour le retard de publication !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : DRÔLE DE RENCONTRE**

" Dong, dong,... "

Tiens, il est 10h. Il ne devrait plus être très loin, désormais. Bon sang, il fait une chaleur tapante, pour un mois d'avril... Mais où est-ce qu'il est? Il s'est sans doute perdu, il n'a jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, cet idiot. Il serait bien capable de se faire remarquer, malin comme il est !

_La ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était déserte. Tapie dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards, elle semblait plus que mal famée. Le chat qui surgit de la poubelle surprit tant la jeune fille que celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sursauter._

" Dong, dong... "

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile de trouver cette rue sur un plan... Bon, c'est un peu paumé, comme coin, mais c'est tranquille, au moins. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait pas lire les plans. C'est fort probable après tout, il est si... Le voilà enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

" Fichtre, Harvey, mais qu'est-ce que tu magnigançais encore ?

- Ça va, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour... Je me suis pas farci tous ces kilomètres rien que par pur plaisir, je te rappelle !

- Même pas rien que pour mes beaux yeux ? _Ironisa Alyson._

- Non, surtout pas pour tes "beaux yeux" !

- Oh, ça va, calme toi, y a pas mort d'homme.

- Mort d'homme, non, rapt d'enfants, si !

- Mais comment t'as pu les laisser te filer comme ça ?_ Explosa la jeune femme_. Je veux bien croire qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais t'aurais au moins pu tenter quelque chose !

- Hé, oh, j'avais pas non plus envie de me faire buter. Y avait deux types qui pointaient chacun leur M-16 sur moi, j'allais pas leur dire "S'il vous plaît, gentils petits gangsters, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de baisser vos armes afin que je puisse prévenir la police de vos mauvaises intentions ? "

- De toute façon, même si tu avais pu, tu n'aurais pas prévenu la police ! Je te connais par cœur, tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'on renvoie tout le monde dans des foyers ou des orphelinats, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont attaqué à cet endroit.

- Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, c'était siii évident... Toi qui es si intelligente, _lança-t-il haineusement_, pourquoi t'avais pas prévu tout ça ? Hein, comment ça se fait qu'un cerveau si "brillant" que le tien n'ait pas pensé à une évidence comme celle-là ? Je vois... Mademoiselle était trop occupée à ruminer de sombres pensées... A aller se consoler dans les bras de son petit "papa".

- Tu le laisses en dehors de ça, compris ? _S'insurgea-t-elle. _Et puis,_ balbutia-t-elle, _il... Ça n'a rien à voir, là n'est pas le problème.

- Eh si, et c'est là que tu te trompes ! T'aurais pas été aussi loin, t'aurais peut-être pu changer les choses.

- Oh, ça va, essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, hein ? Et puis,j'ai bien droit à un petit peu de bonheur, moi aussi, non ?

- Oui, TU as le droit d'être heureuse, TU as le droit de te venger, TU fais ce que tu veux, et ON a juste à se taire et à obéir au moindre de TES désirs !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Il me prend que je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit avec deux M-16 plaqués contre ma tempe pendant qu'on kidnappait ton frère et ta sœur dont j'avais la protection, que je m'en veux, que je suis qu'un raté et que je ferais mieux de tout de suite me jeter du haut de cet immeuble ! Voila ce qu'il me prend ! "

_Sur ces quelques mots, il prit son sac à dos, se retourna, et s'apprêta à partir._

" Tiens ! Tes affaires ! Ne dis pas merci, ça ne sert à rien, mais ne me demande plus rien ! _Lâcha-t-il, en balançant ledit sac à dos à son amie._ J'ai failli me faire arrêter une bonne demi-douzaine de fois en allant chercher tout ça chez ta mère !

- Ecoute, je... Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, je... Je sais que c'est pas ta faute... Et puis j'aurais dû être là quand ça c'est produit... Excuse-moi, _fit Alyson, penaude._

- Excuses acceptées, mais maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux ? Reviens me voir quand tout danger sera écarté. Je veux plus être mêlé à tes histoires tirées par les cheveux. J'en ai marre de tout ça, marre de tes caprices, tu m'entends ? Adieu, Alyson. Adieu. "

_Sur ce, l'adolescent se remit sur son vélo, puis pédala à toute allure, fuyant son amie qu'il haïssait tant à cet instant précis._

_Quelques temps auparavant, au NCIS. Tony se dirigeait (en théorie) chez lui. En théorie seulement... A quatre pattes dans le laboratoire d'Abby, McGee et Ziva cherchaient encore les micros qu'Alyson aurait du installer, lorsque :_

" En voilà un ! _S'exclama Ziva, brandissant un micro dans sa main._

- Un autre, ici ! _Se réjouit Tim. _Abby, ça ne va pas ?

- McGee, soit réaliste. J'ai parlé a cette ado, je l'ai laissé rentrer dans mon labo, je lui ai même fait faire le tour du propriétaire...

- Et alors ? _S'étonna Ziva._

- Alors...

- Alors, tu devrais aller voir Ducky, Abby, il a quelque chose pour toi, _coupa Gibbs. _Quant à vous deux, _lança-t-__il à l'attention de McGee et Ziva_, suivez-moi, le directeur nous attend.

- Bien, patron, _répondirent-ils d'une même voix. _"

_Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, les deux équipiers se rendirent compte que le directeur ne les attendait pas vraiment... Et que Ducky n'avait pas besoin d'Abby._

" Gibbs, le directeur ne nous attend pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? "

_Comme il le fit peu avant avec son ami, Gibbs coupa le courant de l'ascenseur, immobilisant par la même occasion l'appareil. Tant de secrets autour d'une seule affaire, cela paraissait beaucoup, mais plus rien - ou presque - n'étonnait désormais nos agent aguerris._

" Vous, non, moi, oui. McGee, je veux que vous filiez Tony. Voiture, portable, carte de crédit, fouillez ses poubelles s'il le faut, mais vous devez l'avoir à l'œil 24h/24.

- Pat...

- Ziva... Faîtes la même chose en ce qui concerne l'adolescente. Je veux tout savoir sur elle, du nom de son petit ami à celui de son premier poisson rouge. Il me faut un rapport complet toutes les heures, est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui, patron.

- Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, McGee ! "

_Lorsque Gibbs monta au MTAC rejoindre le directeur, en visioconférence avec le patron de John Golvin, McGee et Ziva et profitèrent pour râler à leur guise._

" McGee, on va faire comment pour les filer, si en plus on doit continuer nos recherches ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien,_ confessa Tim_.

- Et Gibbs qui veut que je retrouve Alyson et que je la file... C'est comme de chercher une anguille dans une botte de foin...

- Une aiguille,_ la corrigea McGee_. On dit "chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin", pas une anguille, Ziva.

- C'est tout comme ! _Le coupa la jeune israélienne_. Et puis... Je chercherais Oussama Ben Laden que je le trouverais plus facilement que cette gosse.

- Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui doit filer ton propre collègue.

- Ex-collègue,_ corrigea sombrement Ziva_. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Gibbs... Tony n'est plus des nôtres désormais... Du moins... Pour le moment...

- J'espère que ce ne sera qu'éphémère, cette suspension.

- Tu te mets à le regretter ?

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin si... Mais... Enfin... Tu vois où je veux en venir... L'ambiance n'est vraiment pas pareille sans lui. Il manque à l'équipe ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi de folie, de... Ça alors !_ S'étonna-t-il devant l'écran de son ordinateur._

- Quoi ?

- Viens voir ! Regarde bien. Tu vois le point bleu, là ? Ça, c'est Tony, et le point rouge, qui clignote, c'est Alyson. Tant que leurs portables resteront allumés, on pourra les suivre. Heureusement que j'ai anticipé sur Gibbs...

- Attends, tu veux dire que, depuis le début, tu savais où partait cette gamine, et que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Eh bien... _Hésita Tim._

- McGee ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je travaille pour rien ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir... Bref... Et ta conclusion - à part que tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?

- Excuse-moi, Ziva. Conclusion : Tony la file à la trace ! Incroyable, n'est-ce... Ziva ? Ziva, tu vas bien ?

- Ces documents... Ils n'étaient pas là, la dernière fois...

_- _On les aura sans doute déposés ici. La question est de savoir qui m'a apporté ce_... Il examina attentivement le document_, ce... Manuel à l'usage des débutants en informatique ?

- Alyson ! Réfléchis bien, McGee... On a une ado surdouée... Qui défie l'autorité... Et qui tente de nous espionner... Il y a un micro là-dedans. Mais laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil, McGee ! _S'énerva-t-elle._

- Hors de question, la pile était sur MON bureau et... _Badaboum ! "_

_Trois choses tombèrent du dossier ; la première fut, en toute logique, les feuilles qui étaient dans ledit porte-document ; la seconde fut, comme l'avait suggéré Ziva, un micro, extrêmement petit et très sophistiqué. La troisième, en revanche, étonna tout le monde : il s'agissait d'un DVD, sans inscription. Il était simplement signé "A.M"_.

* * *

Alors ? A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions (ou pas). J'espère mettre la suite très prochainement, mais je ne garantie rien : eh oui, c'est pas parce que les partiels sont finis que je suis en vacances pour autant :)

Que les fans de Tony se rassurent, il va vite revenir... Dans le prochain chapitre...

A bientôt !


	8. CHASSEURS ET CHASSES

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Eh oui, je sais, ça fait depuis lundi dernier que je n'ai pas posté... Mea culpa, mais on venait de reprendre les cours... Et vu le nombre de livre qu'on a à lire.

Bref, toujours est-il que voici la suite. Promesse tenue : vous allez enfin revoir votre italien préféré, dans ce chapitre. Attention, plus que deux chapitres, et l'histoire sera finie... On approche du dénouement...

Bon, comme d'hab', le titre est pourri, mais c'est pas vraiment le principal, au fond...

Bon, c'est à peu près tout... So, as usual, just have fun

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VIII : CHASSEURS ET CHASSES**

_La visioconférence terminée, l'agent Gibbs se rendit dans la salle d'autopsie. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce qu'il cherchait, excepté d'écarter de la liste des suspects – ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile – son ancien disciple. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit parler son vieil ami :_

" Ah, Jethro. Justement, j'allais demander à M. Palmer de t'appeler.

- Du nouveau, Ducky ?

- Oh oui, et les nouvelles ne sont pas excellentes.

- Eh bien, raconte ! _L'empressa Gibbs._

- Il y a, je le crains, une nouvelle victime dans notre affaire.

- L'adolescente est morte ? _S'étonna-t-il._

- Non, non, mais regarde cela.

- Un fœtus ! _S'exclama Gibbs._

- J'en ai bien peur, Jethro. Il n'est pas très développé, je dirais qu'il n'avait pas plus de 11 semaines, mais à regarder le métabolisme, je peux presque affirmer avec certitude qu'il aurait s'agit d'un petit garçon.

- Ça aurait pu être le mobile du meurtre ?

- Possible, en effet, mais je ne pense pas, le père était bien John Golvin. Néanmoins, cela me rappelle une histoire tout à fait intéressante. J'étais encore jeune, à l'époque. C'était une de mes premières missions, j'avais été envoyé au Mexique afin d'y..."

_L'agent Gibbs était sur le point de quitter la salle d'autopsie, laissant à Ducky le soin de discuter avec ses "patients", lorsqu'il s'avisa. Se retournant, il déclara :_

" Ducky ?

- Oui, Jethro ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des micros dans cette pièce.

- Des micros ? Mais qui… Bien sûr, c'est évident… La jeune Alyson…Tu sais, Jethro, cette petite est réellement fascinante. Je n'ai eu que peu l'occasion de lui parler, mais…

- Tu pourrais en faire un portrait psychologique ?

- Eh bien… Habituellement, je fais cela avec des cadavres, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire ? Tu lui as parlé, tu dois avoir réussi à la cerner un peu, non ?

- Oui, oui. Oh, c'est une adolescente tout à fait passionnante. Elle est jeune, mais extrêmement intelligente, et elle est consciente de son potentiel. La preuve en est, elle a réussi à duper Abby, à me duper, à...

- On s'est tous fait avoir. Quoi d'autre ?

- Oh… Eh bien, elle a suivi un cheminement logique dans son enquête… Elle est d'abord venu voir le corps, avant de demander des renseignements, puis…

- D'obtenir ses propres renseignements.

- Elle est extrêmement précise, méthodique. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et méfie-toi Jethro, elle fera tout, absolument tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour obtenir sa vengeance.

- Irait-elle jusqu'à tuer ?

- J'en doute fort. Elle ne semble pas d'un naturel violent, mais les trois ans qu'elle a passé à vivre dans la rue l'ont endurcie. Elle est simplement méfiante de nature, et souvent sur la défensive... Un peu comme toi. Il faudrait qu'elle soit dans une situation extrême, sans aucune autre issue possible, pour appuyer sur la détente, mais elle pourrait très bien menacer quelqu'un si elle se sent en danger. Elle est comme une louve, elle protège ses petits, en l'occurrence, son frère et sa sœur… Ne la laisse pas t'échapper, Jethro.

- Trop tard, Ducky, _cria-t-il, tout en quittant pour de bon la salle d'autopsie. _Trop tard_, marmonna-t-il. "_

_Pendant ce temps, à l'étage supérieur, Ziva et Tim continuaient de débattre intensément sur ce qui avait été déposé sur le bureau de ce dernier._

" Pourquoi tu refuses de le lire, Ziva ?

- Tim, ce DVD est peut-être piégé !

- Ziva, il est fort peu probable que...

- Il va peut-être exploser dès qu'on l'aura lu, comme dans ce film, mince, comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà… Tony n'arrête pas d'en parler… Mission Improbable !

- Mission IMPOSSIBLE, Ziva, pas Mission Improbable. Il s'agissait de lunettes, pas d'un DVD. Et depuis quand tu te mets à citer des films, toi ?

- Depuis qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour remplacer Tony ici. On fait du travail pour deux, en ce moment !

- Demandez à être payée double, _ironisa Gibbs_. Alors, ça avance ?

- Oui… Oui patron, _répondit McGee_. Ziva et moi sommes en train de filer Tony et Alyson… Oh, c'est incroyable, vous ne nous croirez jamais,_ fit-il alors, tout sourire._

- Quoi ?

- On a remarqué… Tony… Il file Alyson Golvin… Alyson McCallaway…

- Je suis censé rire, McGee ?

- N… Non, patron, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas drôle_, se reprit l'intéressé._

- Patron, on fait quoi, maintenant qu'on sait où ils sont ?

- Eh bien… Rejoignez-les !

- Tout de suite, patron ! _S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, avant de prendre leurs affaires. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur, qui allait se refermer lorsque…_

- P… Patron… "

_Les portes de la machine avaient failli se fermer au nez de l'agent Gibbs. Tim, penaud, tenta de s'excuser, tout en évitant de prononcer les mots "navré", "désolé"... Pendant ce temps, à Washington, aux abords d'un petit entrepôt désaffecté : _

Jonathan… Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Espèce d'assassin ! Je suis sure que c'est toi qui a tué maman… Qui a tué le petit frère que j'aurais dû avoir dans six mois. Heureusement que tu travaillais sur des micros d'espionnage, sinon ce n'est pas toi, mais le pentagone, que j'aurais dû piller, pour obtenir tout ce petit matériel… Voler… C'est la seule chose que tu aies faite de toute ta vie qui m'aura réellement été utile… Je sais que moi aussi, j'ai volé quelque chose. Pourvu que maman ne m'en tienne pas rigueur, de là où elle est maintenant. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de te suivre à la trace jusqu'ici ? J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler la police, au lieu de sauter dans ce taxi, mais… Personne ne m'aurait comprise, ne m'aurait crue. Chienne de vie, si seulement j'avais le cran de te tuer. Te tuer… Mon pistolet ! Si je ne te tue pas, je te ferai au moins peur, ce sera une bonne chose... Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je te livrerai à la police, qui sait ? 

_En voiture, ce n'était pas la joie :_

" McGee, mais dépêchez-vous, enfin !

- Je ne veux pas que nous ayons un accident, patron.

- Gibbs, laissez-moi conduire.

- Non ! _Aboya-t-il._

- Pourquoi ? _S'insurgea Ziva._ On serait à l'entrepôt deux fois plus vite que prévu.

- Parce que, Ziva, _lui rétorqua Tim_, Gibbs et moi avons un point commun.

- Lequel, McGee ? _Questionna l'intéressé._

- Celui… Enfin, je pense, patron, après, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais…

- Abrégez, McGee !

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, _lança-t-il d'une seule traite._

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, _s'indigna Ziva_. C'est vrai que je le pourrais, si je le voulais… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- De toute façon, Ziva, on est presque arrivé. Pourquoi… Pourquoi stagnent-t-ils devant cet entrepôt désaffecté depuis cinq minutes ? _Fit Tim, en jetant un coup d'œil à son GPS._

- Ils discutent sans doute, _suggéra la jeune israélienne._

- Impossible, le GPS indique qu'il y a au moins 200 mètres entre eux deux.

- Il essaye de l'empêcher de se suicider ? _Hésita la jeune femme._

- Ou il attend tout simplement de savoir ce qu'elle va faire, _dit l'agent Gibbs._

**-** Excellente suggestion, patron, _lança Tim. _"

_La conclusion de l'agent Gibbs était la bonne. Tapi dans l'ombre, hésitant, interrogatif, Tony surveillait la jeune femme._

Alyson. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ? Tu as vraiment envie de te faire tuer ou quoi ? Et moi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de te suivre ? Je ferai bien d'appeler les autres… Mais que dira Gibbs ? Après tout, peu importe, il y a urgence, des vies humaines sont en jeu. Mais s'il me... Tant pis, je me lance.

_Il composa le numéro et…_

" Patron, le téléphone…

- Je sais McGee. Oui, Gibbs ?

- Patron, c'est DiNozzo. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec les autres…

- Dans cet entrepôt désaffecté jusqu'auquel tu as suivi la petite McCallaway ?

- Oui, comment tu… Ok, je vois, _rétorqua-t-il, essayant de contenir sa rage, ayant compris qu'on l'avait fait suivre_. Je vous… Je file, patron.

- DiNozzo ? DiNozzo !

- Patron, ça ne sert plus à rien, l'adolescente a dû entrer dans l'entrepôt, je ne capte plus son signal et… Et là, on vient de perdre celui de Tony. Il a dû la suivre.

- Accélérez, McGee ! _Tonna-t-il _"

_Ils allaient arriver à l'entrepôt d'ici quelques minutes..._

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui. La suite... Ben la suite je ne sais pas quand, très vite, je l'espère, mais je ne sais pas...


	9. CRIMES ET CHÂTIMENTS

Salut salut !

Eh oui, après une... deux... trois... bref, après quelques semaines d'absence, me revoilà de retour, avec un petit cadeau qui, j'espère, vous ravira... EH oui, la suite arrive ! Elle est arrivée !

Je n'aurai que peu de choses à dire. Premièrement, milles excuses pour le retard de publication. Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, enfin, je ne vous ferai plus attendre presque un mois avant de poster un chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas poster un chapitre qui pulullait de fautes. Deuxièmement, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, et je lève le voile sur la plupart des questions que vous avez pu vous poser. Troisièmement... Non, je me tais, sinon, je risque de trop en dire.

Encore milles excuses pou le retard. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

So, enjoy it.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : CRIMES ET CHÂTIMENTS**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'entrer toute seule dans cet entrepôt ? Il fait si froid, si sombre... Attention, quelqu'un arrive... Non, c'est bon il est parti... Là ! John ! Je vais le...

" Ne bouge plus ! _Hurla Alyson à l'adresse de son beau-père._

- Oh, Alyson, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- LA FERME ! Lâche ton flingue, John, ou...

- Malheureusement, je pense que c'est toi qui vas le lâcher. "

_Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son complice, qui s'était faufilé subrepticement derrière la jeune femme, glissa ses bras au travers des siens, de sorte de l'immobiliser totalement. Surprise, l'adolescente lâcha son arme, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit : elle était prisonnière de son beau-père._

" Ah, Alyson... C'est gentil de venir me rendre une petite visite. Moi qui voulais te parler.

- Laisse les petits partir, et là, on verra ce qu'on peut se dire.

- T-t-t-t-t, _rétorqua-t-il, en faisant un signe négatif de la tête_. Tu sais... Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier et...

- Lâche ton arme, Golvin, _murmura-t-on à l'oreille de l'homme._

- Oh, agent spécial... DiNozzo, c'est cela ? Que me vaut cette...

- Tony ! Derrière toi ! _Hurla Alyson. _"

_Bing ! L'agent DiNozzo n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La crosse du 9mm qui venait de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne l'avait pour ainsi dire assommé. Sous le choc, il s'agenouilla et se frotta douloureusement la tête, tandis que John lui prenait l'arme des mains._

" Merci, Ron_, fit l'homme à son acolyte_. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant.

- Hum... Les gosses... Bien, boss.

- Les gosses ? Quoi, les gosses ? Comment ça, les gosses ? _S'inquiéta Alyson._

- Mark...

- Compris, patron. "

_L'homme plaqua alors une main sur le frêle visage de la jeune femme, l'empêchant par la même occasion de s'exprimer. On entendait seulement de vagues "hurmpfs", tandis que Tony se remettait peu à peu du choc. L'arme de John était braquée tantôt sur Alyson, tantôt sur Tony. John fixa alors sa belle-fille dans les yeux et lui lâcha, froidement :_

" Une seule question, trois chances avant ta fin. Des objections ? "

_Alyson répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif. Mark, sur ordre de son chef, retira alors la main qu'il avait collée sur la bouche de la jeune fille._

" Première de tes chances... Ne les gaspille pas. Question : comment as-tu fait pour pirater le système de sécurité que j'avais mis au point ?

- C'est pour ÇA que tu as fait tant de mal ? Pour me poser cette unique question ?

- TAIS-TOI ! 1...

- Oh, eh, attends...

- 2...

- Qu'est-ce que...

- 3... Trop tard ! "

_Pan ! La balle que tira John atteignit Alyson un peu en dessous du foie. La jeune femme se courba alors de douleur, tout en s'empêchant de crier. Elle se débattait en vain pour échapper aux mains de celui qui l'immobilisait, tandis que Tony était tant bien que mal parvenu à se relever._

" Deuxième chance. Ta réponse ?

- Va te faire foutre ! _Lui lança-t-elle., d'un ton de défi._

- Mauvaise réponse... Dommage... "

_Pan ! Le second coup atteignit cette fois-ci Tony. La balle lui traversa la jugulaire. Déjà sonné, il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, à plat ventre, ne pouvant cette fois-ci se relever, tout en tentant d'arrêter le flot ininterrompu de sang qui coulait à la surface de son cou. On ne savait plus qui, de l'agent spécial ou de l'adolescente rebelle, saignait - et souffrait- le plus. Quant à Alyson et John, ils ne cessèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux dès qu'elle eut crié : _

" Papa !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il en fallait tant pour que tu m'appelles enfin comme ça, _se félicita John._

- Toi ! Espèce de salaud, de traître, de kidnappeur... Espèce d'ASSASSIN ! _Hurla Alyson, de rage._

- Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ingrate !

- Ingrate ?_ Elle se calma_. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué maman...

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée !

- Tu l'as laissée mourir, c'est tout comme !

- Je... Je n'étais pas là, elle... Le plan... Dans mon plan, elle ne devait pas mourir...

- De toute façon... Tu n'as jamais été là pour elle, pour nous...

- C'est faux !

- OÙ étais-tu quand elle a accouché, les deux fois ? OÙ étais-tu, quand elle a perdu sa mère ? Et enfin où, OÙ étais tu quand on l'a tuée, toi qui voulait apparemment tant qu'elle vive...

- Je... Je n'étais, je ne pouvais...

- Tu ne VOULAIS pas être là, nuance ! Simple curiosité... Comment tu as convaincu oncle Jeremy de se faire passer pour toi ?

- Je lui ai dit que je soupçonnais ma femme de me tromper. Il a accepté de l'espionner un peu pour moi, _fit-il, tout sourire._

- C'était prévu, qu'il meure ?

- Depuis le début, il était un obstacle à ma réussite - comme toi - donc, depuis le début, il était prévu qu'il meure...

- Comme moi... Et maman, dans cette histoire ? Et son bébé ? Elle était enceinte ! De toi !

- Enceinte ? Non, ce... N'est... Pas...

- Si ! Et tu l'as tuée, espèce de...

- Elle ne devait pas mourir !_ Explosa-t-il_. Ils ne devaient rien lui faire... C'était TOI qu'ils devaient faire souffrir... Pas elle... Toi ! Elle... Elle devait juste me dire où tu te cachais... Te retrouver... T'en faire baver... C'était ça l'objectif... Je devais trouver comment tu avais su, comment tu t'étais débrouillée pour découvrir la vérité. Ils se sont bien tenus de me prévenir que tout avait commencé bien plus tôt que prévu. Quand je suis arrivé, ta mère... Ta mère venait de mourir.

- Comment j'ai fait ? Tu aurais été meilleur en informatique, personne n'aurait jamais su que c'était toi, le traître, même si ton casier indiquait le contraire. C'était tellement facile, de craquer tous tes pare-feu et tes codes, j'ai pas eu de mal à savoir ce que tu trafiquais.

- Moi, un traître, alors que je l'ai fait pour le bien de la famille ?

- Oui, toi, le traître, celui qui a gracieusement offert ton outil de travail, tes petits micros, à ces chiens de terroristes !

- C'était ça ou vous mourriez tous.

- T'aurais dû prévenir les flics, en parler à quelqu'un, à tes boss, au FBI, à la CIA, à la sécurité intérieure ! Et maman ? Pourquoi elle est morte, maman ? Elle avait rien à voir avec tout ça, maman. Rien du tout. _Il fut pris d'une sorte de sursaut de son esprit._

- Assez. J'en ai déjà trop, beaucoup trop dit. "

_Mark lâcha alors la jeune femme avant de partir - ordre de John. Cependant, ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est que, dans son malheur, Alyson s'était écroulée sur l'arme qu'elle avait braquée sur son beau-père quelques minutes plus tôt - il n'était, par chance, pas venu à l'esprit de Mark de la ramasser. Allongée par terre, en lutte pour sa survie, la jeune femme - dans un mouvement de désespoir - pris l'arme sous son corps et la pointa sur son beau-père. Moitié assise, moitié allongée, elle semblait déterminée à aller au bout de ses actes._

" HA HA ! _Rit-il alors_. Ma pauvre petite enfant... Regarde-toi... C'est à peine si tu arrives à respirer, et tu voudrais me faire croire que... Que quoi, en fait ?

- Je vais te tuer...

- Alyson, ne fais pas ça ! _S'écria Tony_. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière... Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu ça, Alyson !

- Ecoute "papa", Alyson... _Rétorqua John Golvin._ C'est bien comme ça que...

- Légitime défense... Légitime défense, _murmura-t-elle, comme pour tenter de s'en convaincre._

- Ne fais pas ça, _reprit Tony. "_

_La jeune femme déversa alors sa colère sur Tony. _

" Il a tué ma mère ! Il a tué mon frère ! Il a kidnappé Emy et Andy ! Il... Veut te tuer, me tuer, NOUS tuer, et il devrait vivre ?

- On va l'arrêter, _tenta de la raisonner notre agent_. Il sera jugé, il ira en prison, il...

- Tire, Alyson, tire, _la nargua John._

- Alyson, non !

- TIRE ! _La menaça-t-il de son arme._

- NAAAN ! "

_Pan ! Pan ! Les deux pistolets sifflèrent au même moment. La balle tirée par Alyson atteignit son beau-père en plein cœur. Il s'écroula alors, dans les quelques instants qu'il lui restait à vivre. Sa balle à lui avait frappé la jeune femme en plein dans l'artère, à gauche, pile entre son cœur et son épaule. Elle s'affala alors par terre, le regard plein de cette horreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle était paniquée, terrorisée, et sur le point de mourir, elle aussi. Elle avait tué un homme... Elle avait tué son beau-père, et son châtiment serait la mort... Tony se traîna alors vers l'adolescente, de plus en plus affaibli par tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, et paniqué par la situation présente._

" Alyson... Non, non, non, non, non, Alyson, non ! _Fit-il. "_

_Dans un dernier sursaut, John tenta alors, en toute discrétion, de tuer Alyson et Tony. Ce dernier remarqua le geste du meurtrier, arracha le pistolet des mains de la jeune femme, et tira une balle, une seule, qui alla se loger dans la tempe de John. Il mourut sur le coup._

" Alyson, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Je t'en supplie... Parle... Alyson... Parle... Allez... Réveille-toi, réponds-moi... Je sais que tu es consciente... Alyson...

- Je... J'ai froid, _murmura-t-elle alors, dans un râle, avant de sombrer dans un profond coma_.

- Non, non, Alyson, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, dis quelque chose. Non... Non ... NOOON !

-Tony ? _Fit alors une voix lointaine, mais familière._

- Ziva ?

- Où es-tu ? _Demanda une autre voix._

- Patron ? Je... Là, au fond... "

_Ses ex-coéquipiers accoururent le plus vite possible. Ils le mirent alors au parfum. Les deux enfants étaient sains et saufs, McGee était avec eux, on avait arrêté tous les complices, ils seraient bientôt en prison, mais rien ne pu ramener Tony à la réalité... Alyson était, selon lui, morte, là, sous ses yeux, et lui, agent fédéral qu'il était, qu'il avait été, lui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le drame._

" Elle n'est pas morte, Tony, elle respire, _tenta de le rassurer Ziva_. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Viens, maintenant, il faut y aller.

- Non... Je dois rester ici... Oui... Rester ici... Auprès d'Alyson...

- Tony, ce n'est pas censé... Ce n'est pas en restant là qu'elle va se réveiller ou...

- Ziva, allez aider l'agent McGee.

- Mais... Très bien, Gibbs, _fit-elle, avant de leur tourner les talons._

_- _DiNozzo ?

- Gibbs... "

_Pam ! Il lui donna une de ses célèbres tapes derrière la tête. Tony se retourna alors, et fixa son patron dans les yeux. Gibbs souhaitait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait l'exprimer..._

" Excuses acceptées, patron. Et merci pour...

- Hu-hum... _Marmonna l'intéressé_. Tu monteras dans l'ambulance dès qu'elle arrivera.

- Oh, pour ça ? _Fit-il en désignant sa blessure au cou, tentant de minimiser sa douleur qu'il ne put réprimer._ Ce n'est rien ça, juste... D'accord, je monterai dans cette ambulance. "

_L'ambulance arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Tony parti se faire soigner à l'hôpital, aux côtés d'Alyson, toujours dans le coma, tandis que nos trois agents du NCIS s'occupaient des enfants, dont ils ne savaient quoi faire._

* * *

Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et la boucle sera bouclée... Ou presque...

A vos claviers pour me donner votre avis, et promis, promis, dans 10 jours grand maximum, je vous donne la fin.


	10. EPILOGUE

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Eh oui, comme d'habitude, je n'ai ENCORE pas respecté le délai de publication que je m'étais fixée, et, croyez-moi, je suis désolée. J'ai ENCORE eu quelques petits désagréments avec ma connexion internet, et ensuite, mon clavier m'a lâché, bref, encore tout un bazar, mais le principal, c'est que me revoilà !

Donc, voici le 10° et dernier chapitre de cette fic', sorte d'épilogue, de conclusion, enfin, bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

So, as usual, just enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X : EPILOGUE**

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Jonathan Golvin. McGee avait percé à jour la façon dont Alyson avait piraté le Pentagone, mais se garda bien de le dire au Directeur. Ziva, profondément marquée par les récents évènements, avait décidé d'appeler son père, en Israël, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, et s'était promis de le joindre chaque semaine : cette histoire lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de garder des liens forts avec ses proches. Abby avait pris un grand plaisir à découvrir sa photo, ainsi qu'un résumé complet du travail de scientifique de la Navy, en première page du GUN : un ami de la promotion d'Alyson avait récupéré les enregistrements et les avait mis en forme. Ducky avait examiné le jeune Andrew, mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace laissée par les récents évènements. M. Palmer l'avait par ailleurs beaucoup assisté dans cette tâche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le pitre pour redonner un peu le sourire à cet enfant martyr. Le Directeur avait communiqué au Pentagone le nom de l'assassin, tout en gardant nombre de détails pour lui. Gibbs avait rendu son insigne et son badge à son "fidèle Saint-Bernard" dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Quant à Tony... Il avait passé chaque jour de la semaine au chevet d'Alyson, toujours plongée dans un profond coma dont les médecins espéraient et craignaient sa sortie, de peur des éventuelles séquelles qu'elle pourrait avoir. Andrew et Emily, les deux enfants du couple déchiré, avaient été placés dans une famille d'accueil provisoire, en attendant les nombreux délibérés des juges._

_Ce jour là, c'était samedi. Cela faisait presque quinze jours maintenant qu'Alyson était plongée dans le coma. Tony avait eu l'autorisation de la famille d'accueil et des juges, par pure chance, de garder Andy et Emy avec lui pour l'après-midi. Comme il n'était pas encore totalement remis de ses propres blessures, il avait emmené les deux enfants au parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avec leurs parents. Lui berçait Emily dans son landau, tandis qu'Andrew avait rejoint ses camarades dans le bac à sable. Soudain, sans raison apparente, Andy arrêta de glisser sur le toboggan et se rapprocha de notre agent nouvellement réaffecté. Malgré le fait que ce dernier n'ait jamais réellement été à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, il prit le jeune garçon et l'écouta avec attention._

" Dis... _Hasarda Andy._

- Oui, mon grand ?

- Ils reviennent quand, papa et maman ?

- Viens là, et écoute-moi bien, d'accord ? _Fit-il, en asseyant le jeune garçon sur ses genoux_. Ton papa et ta maman... Ils ne reviendront pas.

- Ils nous ont abandonnés ?

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça !

- Alors, pourquoi ils sont plus là ?

- Parce que... Parce que ton papa et ta maman sont morts, mon bonhomme. "

_Ce n'était déjà pas un sujet facile à supporter en tant qu'adulte, alors, de devoir l'expliquer à quelqu'un, qui plus est à un jeune orphelin de cinq ans, était encore plus difficile. _

" C'est quoi, d'être mort ?

- Être mort... Eh bien, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus voir ou parler avec ton papa et ta maman.

- Et c'est comment quand on est mort ? Est-ce que on a des ailes qui poussent ? Maman elle dit que les morts c'est des anges avec des ailes dans le dos... Ma maman aussi ça va être un ange ? Elle va avoir des ailes dans le dos ?

- Oui, sans doute, je ne sais pas. "

_Le garçonnet, bien que jeune, semblait tout de même comprendre l'environnement dans lequel il devait désormais vivre._

" Dis...

- Oui ?

- C'est quand qu'on va habiter avec toi ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, Andy, _fit Tony. _Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses.

- Ca dépend de quoi, comme choses ?

- Eh bien... De la décision des juges... De tes grands-parents... Du testament de tes parents...

- C'est quoi un testament ?

- Voyons... Un testament ... C'est un papier qu'écrivent les grandes personnes...

- Elles écrivent quoi ?

- Ce qu'elles veulent que les gens fassent quand elles seront mortes.

- Et on peut écrire tout ?

- Oui, je suppose.

- Et moi, j'ai le droit d'écrire un testament ?

- Toi ? Non, tu es trop jeune, et... Pourquoi voudrais-tu écrire un testament, Andy ?

- Parce que, _fit-il, la voix tremblante,_ ben comme ça, ben j'écrirai que ma sœur, ben elle va se réveiller... C'est ça, moi, que je veux... Je veux que Alyson elle meure pas comme papa et maman... Je veux qu'elle me raconte des histoires avant que je dorme... Je veux qu'elle me fasse plein de bisous... Je... Je...

- Hé, faut pas pleurer,_ fit Tony, d'une voix pleine de compassion, en le serrant dans ses bras, Emily s'étant enfin endormie dans la poussette qu'il avait récupérée sur les lieux du drame_. Allez, viens là. Là, c'est fini... Tu veux revoir ta sœur, c'est ça ?

- Hum... Oui, _répondit le garçon, en hochant sa tête emplie de larmes_. "

_La petite troupe se rendit alors à l'hôpital où se trouvait Alyson._

" Navrée, monsieur, _les interpella une infirmière_, mais les enfants de moins de douze ans n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans ce service.

- C'est parce que Alyson elle va pas bien que la madame elle dit que je peux pas la voir ? _Demanda Andrew à Tony._

- Oui... Ils ne veulent pas que tu aies peur.

- Mais moi j'ai déjà vu ma mamie très très très malade avec tout plein de tuyaux avant qu'elle soit un ange avec des ailes.

- Navrée, monsieur, _reprit l'infirmière,_ mais pas d'enfants. C'est la politique de notre hôpital. "

_Tony se pencha alors légèrement, prit Andy au cou et lui demanda :_

" Tu veux bien aller dans la salle de jeux, s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler avec les médecins, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi ?

- Parce qu'on va parler entre adultes... Ça va être très ennuyeux comme conversation pour toi. Et puis, on va parler avec des mots compliqués, tu ne vas pas tout comprendre...

- Mais si je comprends pas je peux rester. Je comprendrai pas, alors je saurai pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Bien joué, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. S'il te plaît, Andy,_ insista Tony_. Pour me faire plaisir.

- Hé Tony, regarde, c'est Ducky ! _S'exclama soudain le garçon_. Et puis, il y a M. Palmer, aussi !

- Bonjour, Ducky ! M. Palmer !

- Oh, bonjour, mon cher Anthony. M. Palmer, aurais-tu l'obligeance de prendre soin de ces deux adorables chérubins_ ? Demanda le docteur, en désignant Andy et Emy._ Je dois m'entretenir en particulier avec notre ami.

- Oui, Docteur, _s'exécuta alors l'intéressé. "_

_M. Palmer s'éloigna en compagnie des deux enfants vers la salle de jeux, ce qui permit à Tony et Ducky d'avoir une discussion des plus adultes._

" Comment te portes-tu, mon cher ?

- Oh, tout va pour le mieux, doc. Je me sens prêt à retourner sur le terrain dès que les médecins me donneront le feu vert. D'ailleurs, à ce propos...

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'influencerai aucun médecin afin qu'il te laisse reprendre le travail s'il ne t'estime pas encore prêt. Tu as été réaffecté parmi nous, mais il te faudra attendre lundi pour savoir si tu peux retourner sur le terrain ou si tu dois continuer à faire de la paperasse. Mais passons, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais pour prendre des nouvelles de cette pauvre Alyson, bien entendu... Et, accessoirement, pour examiner un cadavre à la morgue de cet hôpital. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Toujours dans le coma, _fit Tony, la mine sombre_. Son état est stable, mais plus que critique. Si ça ne s'améliore pas, elle pourrait... Elle pourrait avoir de graves séquelles. Selon les médecins, si dans cinq jours, elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, il faudra songer à prendre la décision de... De la débrancher ou non. "

_Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour l'agent DiNozzo, à ce moment là, de retenir ses larmes, mais il y parvint._

" Ne te fais pas de souci, cette jeune fille est robuste, elle s'en sortira, j'en suis persuadé.

- Si tu le dis, doc.

- Anthony, je te félicite !

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Je trouve que tout ce que tu fais envers les enfants de ton amie est très louable. Ils sont jeunes et, même si, pour le moment, seul Andrew a une grande connaissance des évènements, les soutenir, les aider, les aimer - car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, de les aimer... Les aimer comme tu le fais part d'une intention très honorable. Ils ont besoin, plus que jamais, de quelqu'un à leurs côtés, et tu es la personne idéale. Tu me fais penser à... Bonté divine, mais je suis en retard. Excuse-moi, très cher, mais je vais devoir te laisser, il faut encore que j'aille récupérer dans la salle de jeux... Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Bonne journée, Anthony.

- Toi aussi, doc. "

Moi, plein de bonnes intentions ? Après tout, pourquoi pas... Au moins, je peux être fier d'avoir tenu ma promesse... Enfin presque... Il faut encore qu'Alyson se réveille... "Tu me fais penser à..." A qui, doc ? A qui puis-je te faire penser ?

_Sur ces quelques pensées, il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle avait le bras gauche dans le plâtre, afin d'éviter tout mouvement du côté où elle s'était prise l'une des deux balles. Son bras droit en revanche, perfusé au poignet, __reposait__ sur le lit. Arrivé dans la chambre, Tony se saisit de la main de la jeune fille. Il s'assit au bord du lit : _

" Alyson... Je ne sais pas si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, mais si ça l'est... Et si j'ai bien compris... Non, j'ai dû faire une erreur dans mon raisonnement... Mais tu as fait tellement d'allusions... Non, c'est impossible... Et pourtant... C'est cohérent... Seize ans que ta mère et moi nous sommes quittés... Tu as un peu plus de quinze ans... Et si c'était vrai, il faudrait le prouver... Scientifiquement..."

_Soudain, les doigts de la jeune femme commencèrent à remuer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent progressivement. Après quinze jours de coma, elle reprenait enfin conscience, dans l'ambiance froide des ces chambres d'hôpital si moroses. Elle tourna alors lentement, très lentement, sa tête sur le côté droit, fixa Tony dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, lui afin de se persuader que ce qu'il voyait était la réalité, elle afin de mieux se réveiller. Paradoxalement, ce ne fut pas la personne à laquelle on pense qui parla en premier :_

" Alyson... Ma... Ma fille ?

- Tu as enfin compris... Papa. "

_Il la serra alors dans ses bras et, pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme pleura, pleura à chaudes larmes tout son bonheur et toute sa tristesse, toute sa joie et toute sa peine. Son père en fit autant..._

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'ai une suite en cours de prévue dans mes cartons, à vous de me dire si vous voulez que je vous la poste ou pas. Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic et d'avoir (ou non) donné votre avis dessus.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles publications.**  
**


End file.
